


Охота на «Синий союз»

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester)



Series: 2016: G-PG13 [47]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Book/Movie Fusion, Alternate Universe - Space, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5818300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Синий союз», новейший и самый мощный корабль военно-космического флота Терры, исчез, едва сойдя со стапелей и попав под командование капитана первого ранга Дженсена Эклза. Что это, первый шаг агрессии Земли по отношению к Марсу? Или же тут кроется нечто иное? Джаред Падалеки, аналитик марсианской разведслужбы, убежден во втором; по его мнению, капитан Эклз действует исключительно по своей инициативе и собирается не развязать межпланетную войну, а перейти на сторону Марса. Но успеет ли Джаред убедить в этом свое руководство до того, как будет нанесен роковой удар? И поверит ли сам Эклз в его желание помочь?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hunt for Blue Unity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/171067) by zubeneschamali. 



> Написано по мотивам фильма «Охота на “Красный Октябрь”» и немного по Марсианской трилогии Кима Стэнли Робинсона.

Транспортная капсула плавно остановилась. «Агентство марсианской безопасности, — оповестил женский голос с едва уловимыми механическими нотками. — Просьба не забывать свои личные вещи. Спасибо, что воспользовались услугами…»  
  
Не дослушав, Джаред выскочил на платформу и огляделся. Ничего похожего на обычную пассажирскую станцию. Стеклянные панели здесь были не прозрачными, открывающими вид на город, а матовыми, словно подернутыми изморозью, и, несмотря на кажущееся безлюдье, за Джаредом сейчас наверняка наблюдала не одна пара глаз. Он вскинул подбородок и решительно направился к электронному турникету, обозначенному символом «Выход», хотя никакого прохода за ним не наблюдалось, только гладкая стена. Встретить Джареда не озаботились, но раз сами вызвали, то и впустить должны. Верно? Джаред вставил свой пропуск в сканер на турникете, и тот ободряюще пиликнул. Непроницаемая на вид стена за ним вдруг растворилась в воздухе, явив взору миниатюрную темноволосую женщину и, что важнее, дверь. Единственную дверь на этой станции, которая, судя по всему, запиралась как минимум тремя различными способами.  
  
— Джаред Падалеки? — вскинув бровь, сухо уточнила у него встречающая.  
  
— Это я, — дружелюбно улыбнувшись, ответил он.  
  
— Пройдемте, — повернувшись к двери, женщина прикоснулась к ней ладонью, и та исчезла точно так же, как стена до этого.  
  
Джаред поспешно сделал вид, что такие фокусы для него — дело совершенно обычное, можно даже сказать, заурядное. Ужасно не хотелось выглядеть краснорожим аборигеном откуда-нибудь из Аркадия-Планити. Хотя, строго говоря, он им и являлся. Жить на Марсе и не отряхиваться ежеминутно от всепроникающей бурой пыли могли позволить себе лишь жители столицы, Робинзон-Сити, с его мощными очистными системами. Все остальные периодически вляпывались в практически невесомую взвесь, неизбежно просачивающуюся сквозь любые вентиляционные фильтры, и оказывались именно что краснорожими. Или краснорукими. Или красношеими. В общем, кому как повезет.  
  
Проследовав за своей провожатой, Джаред оказался в тесной комнате, больше похожей на воздушный шлюз.   
  
— Назовите ваше имя, адрес и должность, — с этими словами женщина указала — ожидаемо — на очередную стену перед ними.  
  
— Джаред Падалеки, Робинзон-Сити, Аполло-стрит 21, квартира 316. Аналитик Службы разведки Марса, уровень допуска Си-4, — отчеканил он, обращаясь к равнодушно отблескивающей металлом поверхности.  
  
— Не шевелитесь, — велели ему.  
  
Сканирующий луч неторопливо обшарил Джареда с головы до пят и, видимо, удовлетворился результатом, потому что последнее препятствие тоже растаяло в воздухе на манер предыдущих, внезапно и беззвучно.  
  
— Добро пожаловать в АМБ, — несколько теплее произнесла женщина, протягивая ему руку. — Я Женевьев Кортез, ваш контакт в Агентстве.  
  
— Рад встрече, — кивнул Джаред, отвечая рукопожатием. — Куда теперь?  
  
— Сюда.  
  
«Сюда» оказалось через дверной проем, в котором сразу за их спинами из пустоты материализовалась створка, затем к регистрационной панели, где Джареду выдали электронный бейджик, затем в лифт — вниз на много этажей. И все это в полном молчании.  
  
Из вестибюля на выходе из лифта открывался захватывающий дух вид на город, раскинувшийся по другую сторону долины Маринер. Вполне вероятно, что отсюда при некотором старании получится разглядеть и квартиру Джареда. Таков уж Робинзон-Сити со своей своеобразной вертикальной планировкой: здания забирались ввысь по отвесным стенам глубочайшего — семикилометрового, если точно — каньона, и потому любоваться пейзажами можно было практически из любого окна. За исключением нелегальных жилищ, которые вырубались внутри скал, — у тех по понятным причинам окна отсутствовали вовсе. Впрочем, подобные самовольные постройки давно запретили из соображений безопасности.  
  
К сожалению, из конференц-зала, куда они в итоге пришли, вообще никакой вид не открывался по причине плотно сдвинутых жалюзи. Громадный стол из оливина, занимающий весь центр, наверняка стоил дороже всей Джаредовой мебели, вместе взятой. Хотя ножки явно не из натурального дерева сделаны… но все равно. Но Джареда не стол интересовал, разумеется, а те, кто за ним сидел: женщина и мужчина в форме космофлота и с такими же «гостевыми» бейджиками, как у Джареда, и один в гражданском, без опознавательных знаков, следовательно — здешний, из Агентства. Все трое были заметно старше Джареда.  
  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Падалеки, — сказала Женевьев. — Можем начинать брифинг.  
  
АМБ-шник, до этого что-то выстукивавщий на гибком наладонном планшете, оторвался от своего занятия и сжал кулак, выключая гаджет.  
  
— Я агент Уитфилд, — представился он. — Это капитан Родс и коммандер Вильямс, — каждый из упомянутых сдержанно кивнул Джареду, который ответил тем же. — Насколько нам известно, вы обладаете некоей интересующей нас информацией.  
  
Вот так, сразу к делу. То есть никто не собирается рассказать ему поподробней, кто эти капитан и коммандер и зачем понадобились на этой встрече. Интересно, как много они знают о Джареде, помимо имени…  
  
— Все верно, — подтвердил он, вытаскивая из кармана инфочип.  
  
— Не включайте, я должна сначала проверить, — сурово вмешалась Женевьев. — Введите пока нас в курс дела.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джаред отдал ей чип и замешкался, собираясь с мыслями.  
  
— У всех присутствующих надлежащий уровень допуска, — произнес агент Уитфилд, по-своему истолковав заминку. — Ваш собственный был временно поднят до Би-6 ради такого… случая.  
  
 _Случай_ … Что ж, агент мог выразиться и похуже. _ЧП_ , к примеру.   
  
— Ясно. Итак, что нам доподлинно известно. Крейсер «Синий союз» покинул орбиту Земли двадцать пять дней назад. Его капитан — Дженсен Эклз, тридцать девять лет, офицер военно-космических сил Терры, награжден орденами и медалями, и это третий корабль под его командованием. Стандартная процедура всех терранских боевых учений — запускать корабль, когда Земля и Марс находятся друг относительно друга в самом выигрышном для рейса положении. Поэтому ничего необычного в отлете «Союза» именно в этот момент времени нет, — Джаред сделал паузу и глубоко вдохнул. — Но пять дней назад «Союз» пропал из поля зрения всех наших систем.  
  
— Крушение? — коротко спросила Родс.  
  
— В том месте космос чист: ни обломков, ничего, — ответил Джаред. — Не было зафиксировано сигналов бедствия, вообще _никаких_ сигналов не поступало. Корабль просто исчез, — он пристально посмотрел на обоих флотских офицеров и продолжил: — Служба разведки давно и тщательно наблюдала за постройкой «Союза», поскольку наши источники еще на этапе проекта сообщили, что он будет оборудован принципиально новой системой экранирования от радаров, сканеров и других средств обнаружения. Шапкой-невидимкой, так сказать.  
  
Вильямс фыркнул.  
  
— Я, видимо, не доживу до того дня, когда кто-нибудь изобретет новую техническую примочку и _не_ назовет ее как нечто из «Стар Трека». Но надеяться все же буду.   
  
— Ну, официально это называют «отражателем», — заметил Джаред. — Опять же, по словам наших источников.  
  
— У вас осведомители в терранской армии, — поднимая брови, констатировала Родс. Джаред смерил ее взглядом, и женщина усмехнулась: — Продолжайте, агент Падалеки.  
  
— Я не агент, — поправил он. — Просто аналитик.  
  
— Мы не приглашаем «просто» кого-то на закрытое совещание, — отрезал агент Уитфилд.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — натянуто улыбнулся Джаред. _Интересно, останешься ли ты при этом мнении, когда я закончу с докладом._ — «Синий союз» также оборудован самым современным оружием, в том числе ракетами космос-земля «Марк-5». Если он незамеченным достигнет Марса, то будет иметь возможность атаковать не только наши орбитальные станции, но и населенные пункты на поверхности планеты.  
  
— И разрушить лифт? — быстро уточнил Вильямс.  
  
— Если уничтожит якорный пункт на станции, то да. По нашим сведениям, огневой мощи у этого корабля вполне хватит.  
  
Лоб коммандера прорезали глубокие морщины, и Джаред его хорошо понимал. Орбитальный лифт, несмотря на то, что изготовлен в основном из силики, — предельно уязвимый объект, и стоило только представить, как рушится гигантская конструкция, соединяющая Робинзон-Сити и узловую станцию за пределами атмосферы… Столица будет попросту стерта с лица земли, погибнут десятки, если не сотни тысяч людей.  
  
Уитфилд подался вперед со словами:  
  
— И _этот корабль_ в четырнадцати днях пути от нас.  
  
— Верно. Если только они не изобрели вдобавок что-то, способное сократить стандартные тридцать девять суток полета, — Джаред оперся о столешницу. — Но это не все. Через два дня после исчезновения «Союза» с нами официально связалось разведуправление Терры с просьбой присоединиться к поискам пропавшего корабля, поскольку к нам он находился ближе, чем к Земле.   
  
— ТРУ связалось с вами _напрямую_? — вздернул брови Вильямс.  
  
Джаред не сдержал слабой улыбки.  
  
— Это не война миров, коммандер, и даже не холодная война номер два. Да, мы периодически общаемся с нашими оппонентами.  
  
— И пусть это никогда не станет войной миров, — пробормотала Родс.  
  
— Ее мы и пытаемся предотвратить, — веско произнес Уитфилд. — По этой же причине ТРУ связалось с нашей разведкой.  
  
Тут Джаред поднял палец.  
  
— Вот только я так не думаю, сэр. Они хотят, чтобы мы нашли «Союз», да. Это правда. Несмотря на то, что при этом они однозначно лишаются образчика новой технологии и вооружения, не говоря уже о чисто политическом конфузе, чем, несомненно, является потеря корабля, названного в честь объединения земных государств под единым флагом Союза Терра.  
  
— И что же мы упускаем? — скрестил руки на груди Вильямс.  
  
Джаред откашлялся и ринулся в омут.  
  
— «Союз» не пропал и не потерпел аварию. Капитан Эклз действует по своему плану. Он направляется к нам, чтобы перейти на сторону Марса и попросить убежища.  
  
Вильямс и Родс резко втянули в себя воздух, зато Уитфилд сохранил полное бесстрастие. Впрочем, Джаред на что угодно готов был поспорить, что агент АМБ заранее знал, о чем пойдет речь. Звенящую тишину прервало возвращение Кортез с инфочипом.  
  
— Все чисто, — сказала она. — Включаю?  
  
— Да, очень вовремя, — выдохнул Джаред.   
  
Спустя пару секунд над зеленоватой столешницей повисло объемное изображение космического корабля. Изящно изогнутые обводы бортов матового черного цвета, угловато-острые выступы оружейных батарей, широкие раструбы дюз. В целом образ создавал ощущение странной гармонии — «Союз» был красив особой, хищной красотой могучего зверя, в любой момент готового к бою. Он выглядел опасным даже в масштабе один к тысяче.  
  
— Это «Синий союз», — без нужды пояснил Джаред. — Мы думаем, материал его обшивки играет не последнюю роль в «шапке-невидимке», а еще при увеличении изображения на поверхности видны небольшие зубцы неизвестного назначения — возможно, и они относятся к «отражателю». Плюс, у него какие-то не совсем обычные двигатели.  
  
— Дюзы… перфорированы, что ли? — с любопытством спросила Родс, наклоняясь поближе.  
  
— Ким, не сейчас, — остановил ее Вильямс. — Мне хочется побольше услышать о капитане, который ведет к нам свой невидимый корабль с исключительно мирными намерениями.  
  
— Хорошо, — Джаред незаметно вытер взмокшие ладони о брюки, жестом убрал голограмму и открыл вместо нее файл с досье. — Дженсен Росс Эклз, тридцать девять лет. Родился в Техасе, в возрасте десяти лет потерял родителей в период далласских бунтов. Их с младшим братом взяла на воспитание тетя, проживавшая в Нью-Мехико и работавшая в одном из космопортов. Это и стало для него отправной точкой в увлечении космосом. Он с отличием окончил Уайт-Плейнс. Сначала один из самых молодых выпускников, которым присвоили офицерское звание, затем — самый молодой капитан корабля в истории терранской армии. Награжден орденами, медалями и высоко ценится командованием.  
  
— И «намерен перейти на сторону Марса»? — холодно обронил Вильямс.  
  
— Три года назад умер его брат, — продолжил Джаред. — Ему нужна была срочная пересадка сердца, но Эклз, даже со всеми положенными ему по должности льготами, не смог достаточно поднять его в списке очередности. Офицерам военного флота хорошо платят, но эти деньги — ничто в сравнении с огромными состояниями и властью политиков и магнатов.  
  
Родс задумчиво кивнула.  
  
— Уверена, что для него это стало тяжелым ударом, но достаточным ли, чтобы решиться нарушить присягу?  
  
— Тетя, заменившая ему мать, погибла при взрыве в космопорте Вирджинии десять лет назад, — ответил Джаред. — Взрыв произошел в результате того, что администрация закрывала глаза на многочисленные нарушения безопасности, лишь бы не лишиться текущей в бюджет прибыли. Плюс, те даллаские бунты… получается, он потерял всю свою семью в результате тех или иных действий властей или, в определенных случаях, их бездействия, из-за несправедливости и пристрастности существующей системы. Это вполне могло подвести Эклза к решению перейти на другую сторону.  
  
— _Могло_ , — холодно подчеркнул Уитфилд. — На Терре разведкой тоже не дураки занимаются, наверняка они тоже все это учли и проверили Эклза вдоль и поперек, прежде чем допускать до капитанского кресла новейшего корабля.  
  
— Уверен, что проверили, — согласился Джаред. — Но он и в старшей школе, и в колледже играл в театральных постановках. Что говорит о его актерском таланте.   
  
— Что, если это ловушка? — сузил темные глаза Вильямс. — Выманят наши корабли с баз под предлогом поисков «Союза», уведут подальше, а сами подойдут к Марсу и ударят? А может, Эклз просто пошел вразнос, но им позорно это признать.  
  
— Нет, это не соответствует его психологическому портрету, — Джаред покачал головой. — Эклз — командир с сильнейшим чувством ответственности за подчиненных ему людей. Он не подвергнет свой экипаж такому риску. Нападать он не собирается.  
  
— Разве переход на сторону противника не подвергает их все тому же риску? — возразила Родс. — Эклз же понимает, что в его поисках терранцы под каждый астероид заглянут. И едва ли все сто с лишним солдат на «Союзе» поддерживают его — _гипотетическое_ , подчеркну — намерение сдаться.  
  
— Я долго и очень тщательно изучал данные о нем, и созданный мною психопрофиль Эклза учитывает всю имеющуюся у нас информацию, — сдержанно ответил Джаред. — Эклз человек добросовестный, обязательный и ни в коем случае не авантюрист. У него, без сомнения, имеется заранее продуманный и детальный план. Не исключено, что он инсценирует некую серьезную поломку, угрожающую жизни людей на борту, и выгрузит команду на спасательных ботах. Или подойдет к Марсу достаточно близко, чтобы подать сигнал бедствия. Их жизнями он платить не станет.  
  
— Эти же два сценария — превосходное прикрытие для атаки, — поджал губы Уитфилд. — Причем сюда могут присоединиться еще и терранские корабли, которые якобы ищут «Союз». Идеальная схема нападения.  
  
Джаред скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Если бы Эклз хотел атаковать, то развернул бы корабль и стрелял по Земле. У него _нет_ претензий к Марсу. Все его несчастья и потери произошли в результате неадекватной политики властей Терры. Так что если бы он «пошел вразнос», то открыл бы огонь в первую очередь по ним.  
  
— Ему всю сознательную жизнь промывали мозги, — хмыкнула Родс. — Возможно, он искренне считает, что только так и нужно жить — паля по врагам отечества.  
  
— Нет, мэм, это не так, — Джаред повел рукой, и по экрану медленно поползли отрывки электронных сообщений. — Это выдержки из переписки Эклза с братом незадолго смерти последнего. Разумеется, читать нужно между строк, ведь Эклз знал, что его корреспонденцию проверяют. Если анализировать написанное с этой позиции, то становится ясно, что существующим положением вещей он, мягко говоря, доволен не был. И смерть брата все только усугубила.  
  
Вильямс задумчиво потер подбородок.  
  
— Усугубила настолько, чтобы угнать свой собственный корабль и вручить его историческому врагу? — усомнился он.  
  
— У такого человека, как Эклз, понятие врага очень сложное. Отношения между Марсом и Террой далеки от теплых, но, тем не менее, все мы — _люди_. Все мы родом с одной планеты, и, хоть существуем в разных политических и экономических системах, в наших жилах течет одна и та же кровь. Эклз это понимает, а еще он очень умен, наблюдателен и великолепный стратег. Будь на его месте кто угодно другой, я бы сомневался, но в данном случае убежден, что угрозы нет. Капитану Эклзу нужна наша помощь.  
  
В наступившей после этого тишине слова Вильямса прозвучали как-то особенно издевательски:  
  
— Так вы разрабатывали его _психо_ профиль или заглядывались просто на профиль?  
  
— Стив! — жестко осадила его Родс.  
  
Джаред не стушевался и глаз не отвел, но ядовитый ответ, готовый сорваться с языка, так и остался невысказанным. Коллеги его тоже этим подкалывали, но на работе — это одно, а на брифинге в АМБ — совсем другое. Особенно если учесть, _что_ стоит на кону и _как_ важно, чтобы эти трое ему поверили.  
  
— Если у вас есть сомнения в моей профессиональной квалификации… — ледяным тоном начал он.   
  
— Довольно, — вставая, прервал его агент Уитфилд. — Падалеки, полагаю, это мы можем оставить? — он указал на инфочип.  
  
— Разумеется, — ответил тот. — Если понадобятся какие-либо пояснения или дополнительная информация…  
  
— Мы знаем, где вас найти, — АМБ-шник коротко кивнул. — Благодарю за уделенное время.  
  


***

  
Три дня прошло в метаниях. Джаред то начинал мучительно сомневаться в правильности собственных выводов, то опять преисполнялся уверенности, что все просчитал безошибочно. Он снова и снова просматривал досье капитана, складывая вместе мельчайшие детали и нюансы, и приходил все к тому же выводу — Эклз всего лишь стремится вырваться из деспотического режима, установившегося на Земле, причем сделать это с максимальной пользой. Так и этак крутил Джаред в голове возражения Вильямса, жалея, что убедительные ответы вовремя не пришли на ум. Что, если он обрек Дженсена и весь его экипаж на смерть потому, что не смог подобрать нужных слов?  
  
Джаред и сам не заметил, когда именно начал мысленно называть терранского капитана _Дженсеном_. Может, не так уж и ошибся Вильямс в своем ехидном предположении. Не то чтобы Джаред собирался это признавать, конечно.  
  
Он склонился над письменным столом, в сотый раз разглядывая фотографию Дженсена и пытаясь найти в спокойных зеленых глазах хоть намек на склонность ко лжи и лукавству, когда зазвонил комм.  
  
— Принять вызов, — скомандовал Джаред и услышал характерное треньканье — линия соединилась. — Падалеки, слушаю.  
  
— Мистер Падалеки, это агент Уитфилд.   
  
Джаред резко выпрямился и подобрался, словно АМБ-шник мог его увидеть.  
  
— Слушаю, сэр.  
  
— Мы изучили ваш анализ. Новые данные есть?   
  
— Нет, сэр. Мы держим патрульный корабль и крейсер в том районе, куда «Союз» попадет, если не изменит курс, но пока никаких признаков.  
  
— Понятно. Мы решили действовать в соответствии с вашими соображениями, — перешел к делу агент. — Ваше руководство уже известили, что на следующие одиннадцать дней вы переходите в распоряжение АМБ.  
  
Джаред даже если бы захотел, не сдержал бы радостной улыбки.  
  
— Замечательно! Э-э, то есть спасибо, сэр, что согласились с моим мнением.  
  
В комме послышался негромкий смешок.  
  
— Погодите еще благодарить. В космосе когда-нибудь бывали?  
  
Эта информация наверняка фигурировала в личном деле аналитика Падалеки, которое Уитфилд, без сомнения, изучил еще до того, как тот переступил порог АМБ, но Джаред все же ответил:  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— Значит, завтра ваш счастливый день. Прибудете ровно в шесть-ноль-ноль в космопорт Брэдбери, с собой иметь личных вещей на пять дней. Родс и Вильямс вылетают на поиски этого вашего капитана, а поскольку вы его изучили лучше кого бы то ни было на нашей планете, будете присутствовать и поможете наладить контакт. На фрегате «Ганимед» вы значитесь третьим по рангу офицером после коммандера Вильямса и капитана Родс.  
  
Джаред заморгал, переваривая услышанное.  
  
— Вы отправляете меня в _космос_?  
  
— Смотрите на это так, — с насквозь фальшивой веселостью откликнулся Уитфилд. — Лучшую возможность доказать свою правоту придумать сложно. Увидимся утром, мистер Падалеки.  
  
Ошарашенный Джаред выключил комм, поразмышлял немного и… фыркнул. _Разумеется. Если я облажался, то окажусь на том самом корабле, который разлетится на молекулы первым._  
  
— Никакого давления, — пробормотал он себе под нос, косясь на фото Дженсена Эклза. — Совершенно никакого.  
  


***

  
Отлет с планеты — это звучало торжественно, а на деле оказалось поразительно скучно, даже на неискушенный взгляд Джареда. Его пристегнули ремнями к креслу в шаттле, который стартовал безо всяких затей и помпы, потратив неимоверное по сравнению с орбитальным лифтом количество топлива. Но чтобы поднять что-то на лифте, могли потребоваться сутки… которых у них в запасе не было. Через десять дней «Синий союз» окажется на расстоянии ракетного удара по Марсу. Они за это же время успеют покрыть половину пути и, по крайней мере, будут способны дать отпор в том случае, если Джаред ошибся в своих выводах.  
  
Шаттл пристыковался к «Ганимеду», где Джареда встретил невысокий, юркий парень — навигатор Чау. От него Джаред с некоторым удивлением узнал, что командует кораблем Стивен Вильямс, а Ким Родс — первый помощник. Он почему-то думал, что будет наоборот.  
  
Как выяснилось, тесную каюту, в которой и одному-то толком не развернуться, ему предстояло делить все с тем же Чау. Джаред с грустью уставился на койку, которая была как минимум на фут короче его персоны.   
  
— Что, на корабле все твоего роста? — страдальчески осведомился он.  
  
Коротышка-навигатор надулся с видом оскорбленного достоинства.  
  
— Это единственная свободная койка, и _да_ — я самый низкорослый марсианин нашего времени, и _нет_ — я не с Земли. Еще вопросы?  
  
— Прошу прощения, — Джаред примирительно вскинул ладони. Гравитация на Марсе меньше земной, и потому средний рост его жителей потихоньку сдвигался в сторону увеличения, но Джаред все равно возвышался над основной массой. Просто на корабле это вдруг стало критично. — Не хотел обидеть.  
  
— Угу… — Чау подхватил с кровати китель и натянул его поверх белой форменной рубашки. — Я на мостик. Похоже, мы стартуем так, словно нам пятки поджаривают, — и это после того, как неделю тупо болтались на орбите. Не в курсе, в чем дело?  
  
— Не имею права говорить, — Джаред криво улыбнулся.  
  
Чау одернул форму и посмотрел исподлобья.  
  
— Ты на самом деле из разведки?  
  
— Не в данный момент, — уклонился от прямого ответа Джаред.  
  
— Угу, — снова промычал навигатор, окидывая его нечитаемым взглядом. — Ладно, думаю, если ты понадобишься, тебя сами из рубки вызовут.  
  
Оставшись один, Джаред со вздохом бросил рюкзак на койку и присел рядом. Может, сделать так: пока Чау будет на вахтах, сдвигать кровати и тогда уж спать? Ужасно не хотелось теснить парня, но ничего не попишешь. К моменту контакта с «Союзом» Джареду необходимо и физически, и психически быть в форме, а значит, без сна — никак. Если, конечно, он состоится, этот контакт... Космос большой, и исчезнувшему с дальних радаров крейсеру ничего не стоит проскользнуть мимо полудюжины рыщущих в его поисках марсианских кораблей.  
  
— У него есть план, — убежденно сказал Джаред самому себе. — Просто обязан быть.  
  
Почти сутки прошли, прежде чем Джареда вызвали наконец на мостик. До этого он, не будучи уверенным, что ему разрешено бродить по «Ганимеду», оставался в каюте Чау, в основном развлекаясь просмотром старых фильмов на планшете. Джаред как раз задремал после очередного, когда в комнате раздался пронзительный писк, от которого заныли зубы.  
  
— Агенту Падалеки прибыть на мостик, — раздраженно рявкнул из ниоткуда голос Вильямса.  
  
Джаред встрепанно вскочил и зашарил по стенам в поисках интеркома, но ничего похожего не обнаружил и в результате просто произнес в пространство:  
  
— Понял, буду.   
  
В ответ донесся звук, подозрительно смахивающий на фырканье, хотя это могла быть и статика на линии. Джаред наскоро пригладил волосы и понадеялся, что на лице не осталось следов от подушки.   
  
В путанице коридоров он несколько раз сверялся с планом «Ганимеда», предусмотрительно закинутым на планшет, и все равно пришлось малость поплутать. Джаред привык к тесным помещениям, ведь на Марсе, где все ютится под воздушными пузырями, тоже туговато с пригодным для жизни пространством. Но здесь не было даже намека на небо и ни грамма красной пыли — весточки снаружи — по углам, только пружинящий под ногами черный пол и металлические стены.  
  
Наконец, пройдя последний на маршруте поворот и пригнув голову, чтобы вписаться в дверной проем, Джаред ступил на мостик и… замер. Разумеется, в теории он знал, что гигантские «окна» по всем четырем стенам рубки — никакие не окна, а очень качественное изображение с внешних камер, потому что никто в здравом уме не станет делать лишние дырки в корпусе корабля, даже при наличии такого прочного материала, как силика. Тем не менее, именно ошеломляющее впечатление, что мостик просто висит посреди открытого космоса, и заставило его на мгновение оцепенеть.  
  
За спиной у него, медленно удаляясь, мягко и тепло светилась родная планета. У Джареда внезапно защемило сердце — таким крошечным смотрелся Марс по сравнению с бесконечной пустотой вокруг. Даже Солнце отсюда казалось меньше, чем Джаред привык, — всего лишь еще одна звезда, правда, поярче остальных. Впереди, чуть левее центра экрана, мерцал сине-зеленый шарик — дом, которого Джаред никогда не знал. Дом, которым правили деспотизм, коррупция и страх, из которого люди бежали при любой возможности, но все равно — _родина_ для них всех.  
  
— Первый раз здесь?  
  
Захваченный зрелищем, Джаред и не заметил, как к нему приблизилась капитан Родс.  
  
— Да, мэм, — он тряхнул головой. — Простите, засмотрелся.  
  
— Бывает, — женщина едва уловимо улыбнулась. — Как устроились?  
  
Джаред вякнул было насчет короткой койки, но по тому, как Родс вскинула брови и поджала губы, с ходу сообразил, что ее вопрос — это лишь дань вежливости, не более. Его не для беседы об удобствах проживания сюда позвали.  
  
— Нормально, — поспешно исправился он. — Что случилось?  
  
— Десять минут назад наши радары средней дальности начали фиксировать новый объект. Взялся из ниоткуда. Такое впечатление, что до этого мы его просто не видели, а сейчас нам _дали_ его засечь.  
  
И Джаред, которому по статусу положено быть хладнокровным и собранным аналитиком, не сдержал резкого вздоха.  
  
— Думаете, это… — он огляделся и лишь теперь заметил, что на мостике, кроме него и Родс, находятся всего три человека, причем один из них — коммандер Вильямс. Шесть кресел у консолей пустовало. — И поэтому тут только доверенный персонал?  
  
— Навигатор Коллинз в курсе ровно настолько, насколько требуется, как и офицер связи Дэй, — подтвердила Родс. — Это необходимый минимум людей для управления кораблем… пока не пущено в ход оружие. Если дойдет до этого, вызовем остальную вахту. При присутствующих здесь можете говорить свободно.  
  
Вообще-то, Джаред привык тщательно следить за своими словами и формулировками, но в данный момент Родс являлась его непосредственным командиром. Что ж, для разнообразия неплохо не фильтровать…  
  
— Вы считаете, это «Союз», — констатировал он.  
  
— Размер и форма соответствуют, — это произнес Коллинз, указывая на экран перед собой. — Опираясь на предоставленные вами данные.  
  
— Что вы намерены делать?  
  
— Зависит от вас, — Вильямс отвернулся от «переднего окна», где в рамке тревожно-красного цвета светилась точка — предполагаемый «Синий союз». — Это и есть план Эклза? Дождаться приближения нашего корабля и поздороваться?  
  
— За ним есть терранские корабли? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— В зоне дальних радаров есть два их крейсера, — ответил Коллинз. — Хотя мы к «Союзу» ближе, чем они.   
  
— А значит, они его тоже скоро обнаружат, если уже не… — Джаред принялся в задумчивости покусывать губу.  
  
Как следует подумать ему не дала замигавшая перед офицером Дэй консоль связи. Она прижала одну руку к уху, второй же принялась что-то отстукивать на своем планшете, а закончив, приложила ладонь к экрану. На нем развернулось сообщение, помеченное в левом нижнем углу логотипом космофлота Марса.  
  
— Обнаружили, — подытожил Вильямс, прочтя текст, набранный угловатыми черными буквами. — Шустро.  
  
Джаред свел брови, вчитываясь в послание по второму разу.   
  
_«Разведуправление Терры прислало новую информацию. «Синий союз» не пропадал. Его капитан — военный преступник. Существует угроза, что он атакует Марс с целью провокации военных действий между планетами. Терра просит оказать содействие в уничтожении корабля»._  
  
— Ни хрена ж себе, — присвистнула Родс.  
  
Джаред перечитал в третий раз, потом в четвертый, словно от этого слова могли волшебным образом стать другими, менее зловещими.  
  
— Неправда, — наконец сказал он. — Видимо, они разобрались в его истинных намерениях, а в этом случае им действительно выгодней уничтожить корабль, чем дать ему попасть в наши руки.  
  
— Или они разобрались в его истинных намерениях, и те не так благородны, как вам думается, — жестко возразил Вильямс.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Джаред перевел взгляд на «окно», на мерцающую в бархатной тьме межпланетного пространства крохотную светлую искру.  
  
— Расстояние позволяет обменяться сообщениями? — спросил он.   
  
— Радиосигнал дойдет до них с задержкой в несколько минут, — без раздумий откликнулась Дэй.  
  
— За которые они успеют запустить в нас как минимум одну ракету, — сумрачно добавил коммандер.  
  
— Они все же далеко, при необходимости у нас будет достаточно времени на маневр уклонения, — заметил Коллинз.  
  
— Что вы им хотите передать? — ухватила суть дела Родс.  
  
— Хороший вопрос, — пробормотал Джаред, принимаясь мерять шагами мостик. — Нам стоит исходить из предположения, что на борту «Союза» в план Эклза никто не посвящен… Ну, может, еще пара офицеров, но не больше. Команда велика, наверняка там много и тех, что верны правительству родной планеты, рисковать он не станет. А значит, наше сообщение должно быть составлено таким образом, чтобы только Эклз понял, о чем на самом деле идет речь, даже если услышат или увидят многие. Разве что мы придумаем способ связаться так, чтобы он один мог прочесть… — он прищелкнул пальцами: — Азбука Морзе!  
  
— Это ваша шпионская примочка? — озадачился Коллинз.  
  
— Как ты можешь не знать про азбуку Морзе? — возмущенно ахнула Дэй, тряхнув рыжими волосами. — В девятнадцатом веке терранцы, то есть тогда просто _земляне,_ общались так на далеких расстояниях. Ну, или на близких, если радиоволны не срабатывали.  
  
— По телефону, что ли? — продолжал недоумевать навигатор.  
  
— Телефон — это двадцатый век, Миша, — Дэй закатила глаза. — Ты чем в Академии занимался?   
  
— Так вы знаете? — прервал зарождающуюся пикировку Джаред. — Морзе?  
  
— Довольно сносно, — не без гордости подтвердила девушка.  
  
— Где же вы научились этой древности? — подивилась Родс. — Уж точно не в Академии, даже учась на связиста.  
  
Щеки Дэй смущенно порозовели.  
  
— Ну-у… есть такая ролевка, игра то есть. Там три разных исторических периода. Иногда возникает необходимость переговариваться необычными способами.  
  
Джаред не сдержал радостной улыбки.  
  
— Отлично. Значит, передать сообщение вы можете?  
  
— Да, только не уверена, что смогу расшифровать ответ.  
  
— Этого и не нужно. Мы будем задавать вопросы, на которые от Эклза поступит простой бинарный отзыв: один сигнал — «да», два — «нет». Так для него будет лучше всего.  
  
Капитан, хмурясь, скрестила руки на груди.  
  
— Падалеки, откуда уверенность, что Эклз знает азбуку Морзе? Разве это есть в его деле?  
  
— Нет, мэм, — признался Джаред. — Но если не он, то и никто другой на «Союзе» ее тоже не знает.  
  
— Если только в ролевки не играли, — еле слышно пробормотала Дэй, склоняясь над консолью.  
  
— А это возможно? — мгновенно насторожилась Родс.  
  
Прежде чем ответить, девушка задумчиво поскребла нос.  
  
— Вряд ли. У них нет таких исторических РПГ-шек, как у нас. Так я слышала. На уровне слухов, правда.  
  
— Если уж наш навигатор никогда не слышал об азбуке Морзе, то едва ли и кто-то из них сможет ее прочесть, — заметил до сих пор размышлявший Вильямс. — Включая Эклза.  
  
— Попытаться стоит, — Джаред повернулся к нему. — Это единственный способ связаться с ним так, чтобы никто больше не понял. А нам это _позарез_ нужно.  
  
— Допустим, но каким способом вы собираетесь передавать такое сообщение? — вздернул бровь коммандер.  
  
Джаред взъерошил волосы и снова заходил взад-вперед — так ему определенно легче думалось.  
  
— Их стало видно, потому что перестал работать отражатель. Это мы знаем. Но, может, Эклз просто отключил его, дал нам себя заметить. Или же тот вышел из строя сам — все-таки первый рейс, неопробованное устройство. Тогда на борту «Союза» сейчас находится сотня дерганых людей, которые надеются, что корабль не засекут там, где его и близко быть не должно. Если мы установим контакт напрямую, то они поймут, что обнаружены, и все в разы усложнится.  
  
— Посадочные огни, — медленно произнесла Дэй. — Можем использовать их как передатчик.  
  
— А они разглядят? — усомнился Джаред.  
  
— Да, сэр. Только на таком расстоянии будет задержка в приеме на… м-м… семьдесят две секунды.  
  
— Включать и выключать прожектора на носу корабля, интервалы на первый взгляд будут случайные… и надеяться, что сигналы поймет лишь один человек, — задумчиво протянул Вильямс. — Черт, почему бы и нет?  
  
— Да, — согласился Джаред. Это и впрямь могло сработать. — Именно.  
  
— Диктуйте свое сообщение, — Дэй развернулась вместе с креслом к консоли Коллинза и сосредоточенно уставилась на бесчисленные рычажки и кнопки.  
  
— Э-э… — Джаред заморгал. Вот над собственно содержанием сообщения он как-то забыл помозговать, занятый проблемой его передачи.  
  
Коллинз принялся негромко объяснять Дэй, как управлять внешним навигационным освещением, но Джаред его не слушал. Он снова пробуравил глазами красный квадрат на обзорном экране. Нельзя же просто взять и напрямую спросить Эклза, пришел ли он сдаваться. Или можно?   
  
— Мы готовы, — Дэй, мотнув рыжей копной, глянула на него через плечо.  
  
— Подыграйте для начала, — неожиданно предложила Родс. — Как будто мы делаем то, что хотят терранцы. Спросите, нужна ли им помощь.  
  
— Точно, — выдохнул Джаред. — Тогда так: _«Синий союз», говорит «Ганимед». Нам стало известно, что вам требуется помощь._  
  
— А не проще «требуется ли вам помощь»? — поморщилась Дэй.  
  
— Проще, — он неловко улыбнулся. — И добавьте: «О _дин раз — да, два раза — нет»_.  
  
— Есть, — девушка быстро набросала в блокноте строчку из точек и тире и взялась за переключатель на панели. — Поехали.  
  
На трех из четырех экранах были видны вспышки света, но смутно, как нечто почти за границей обзора камер. Джаред не знал, мог ли еще кто-то из команды «Ганимеда» их заметить, но у коммандера Вильямса наверняка уже заготовлено на этот случай какое-нибудь достоверное объяснение. Сигналы продолжались секунд двадцать, затем прекратились. Дэй откинулась в кресле.  
  
— Теперь ждем.  
  
— Коллинз, увеличьте сектор нахождения «Союза», — приказал Вильямс.  
  
Красная рамка на экране приблизилась, зарябила квадратами пикселизации, но изображение тут же снова настроилось и стало четким.   
  
— Эклз сможет ответить нам таким же образом? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Если у него получится объяснить команде, зачем понадобилось включать и выключать огни.  
  
— Но ведь это могут быть и не огни, — Дэй живо переехала вместе с креслом обратно к консоли связи. — Буду прослушивать свой эфир.  
  
— А я — навигационные частоты, — согласился Коллинз, уже отстукивая что-то на клавиатуре. — И все наши сенсоры задействую.   
  
Взгляд Джареда упал на Родс — та с гордой улыбкой наблюдала за слаженными действиями своих младших офицеров. Он покосился на часы и тихонько вздохнул. И шестидесяти секунд не прошло, оказывается. Эклз еще не получил их сообщение, не говоря уж о том, чтобы ответить. _И он не знает, что мы просчитали его намерения_ , напомнил себе Джаред. Дженсен полагается лишь на себя, движется вглубь территории вероятного противника и не может просить помощи ни у одной из сторон. У него _должен_ быть план; Эклз, проницательный и дальновидный стратег, не затеял бы это, не продумав заранее каждый шаг. А Джареду нужно лишь понять, в чем именно этот план заключается, и подыграть.  
  
— Что-то есть.  
  
Все повернулись к Коллинзу, который, напряженно сдвинув брови, склонился над маленьким экраном, встроенным в его пульт. Он кинул на Джареда быстрый взгляд, но обратился к Вильямсу:  
  
— Сэр, одиночный импульс на ультранизкой частоте. Его уловила наша система защиты, — хмуро доложил навигатор.  
  
Густые брови Вильямса взлетели на лоб.  
  
— Пеленг? Этот сукин сын нас _пеленгует_?   
  
Джаред недоуменно посмотрел на разом подобравшуюся Родс.   
  
— Сигналы на ультранизких частотах используются для определения расстояния до цели и наилучшего угла запуска снаряда, — отрывисто объяснила она.  
  
— Вы же не думаете, что… — Джаред стремительно развернулся к Вильямсу. — Коммандер, это _ответ_ Эклза — один сигнал, «да»! Он ведь сейчас на таком же мостике, только вокруг ничего не подозревающий экипаж, в зоне видимости — марсианский корабль, Эклзу надо ответить, и тут самое логичное действие — послать сигнал пеленга, вроде как на случай, если придется открыть огонь.   
  
— Или он _собирается_ открыть огонь, — буркнул Вильямс.  
  
— Коммандер, мне активировать щиты? — спросил Коллинз.  
  
— Это создаст впечатление, что стрелять собираемся _мы_ , — Вильямс повернулся к Джареду, наставив на него палец. — Вы осознаете, что действия Эклза отлично укладываются в легенду терранцев о том, что он намерен развязать межпланетную войну? Взял пеленг, нацелился, теперь дело за выстрелом.  
  
— Тогда спросите его еще раз, — тихо произнес Джаред. — Спросите, нужна ли помощь не кораблю, а ему лично. Мы не двигаемся, пеленговать второй раз нет нужды, верно?  
  
Вильямс смерил его тяжелым взглядом, и Джаред практически слышал, как поворачиваются шестеренки в голове старого вояки. Наконец коммандер бросил Дэй:  
  
— Делайте, как он сказал. Но, Коллинз, будь готов поднять щиты и начать маневр уклонения.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — откликнулись оба.  
  
Дэй опять застрочила в блокноте, потом снова подвинула Коллинза и взялась за выключатель. На этот раз сообщение получилось заметно короче.  
  
— Что конкретно вы передали? — уточнил Джаред.  
  
— _Капитан Эклз, это Джаред Падалеки. Нужна ли вам помощь?_ На Морзе сделать упор на «вам» не получится, но вроде и так понятно.  
  
— Откуда мое имя узнали?  
  
— Вы же указаны в манифесте, — дернула бровью девушка. — Я как подумала: вдруг у Эклза сохранился доступ к разведданным. Он проверит и вас в списке военнослужащих не найдет. То есть очевидно, что вы — гражданское лицо на военном корабле. И если он действительно так умен, как вы говорите, то поймет, что мы разобрались в его планах. Эм-м… я хоть донесла свою мысль? — неуверенно спросила она под конец тирады.   
  
— Вполне, — задумчиво откликнулся Джаред. — Мысль отличная.  
  
Дэй смущенно заулыбалась, Вильямс же раздраженно фыркнул:  
  
— Коллинз, есть что-нибудь?  
  
— Пока нет, — ответил тот. — Рано еще, да и Эклзу нужно какое-то время, чтоб разобраться с сообщением.   
  
— Заметишь с их стороны непонятные телодвижения, _любого рода_ , немедленно поднимай щиты, — велел коммандер.  
  
Коллинз кивнул и тут же, напрягшись, поднял вверх палец.  
  
— Еще раз, — сказал он, кивая на пульт. — Как раньше, один сигнал.  
  
— Это «да»! — вырвалось у Джареда.  
  
— Рано радуешься, парень, — осадил его Вильямс. — Думаешь, он бы хоть в одном случае ответил: «Нет, спасибо, я собираюсь надрать вам зад»?  
  
— Изменений в их энергетическом профиле нет, — исполнительно сообщил навигатор. — Никаких признаков, что они активируют оружие или щиты.  
  
— Уже что-то, — пробормотала Родс, всматриваясь в светлую точку на экране так пристально, словно желала взглядом выпытать у терранцев всю подноготную.  
  
Джареду вдруг пришло в голову, что происходящее сейчас — это самый близкий контакт с терранским кораблем на памяти этих мужчин и женщин. В большинстве случаев обе стороны прилагали массу усилий, чтоб их дороги лишний раз не пересекались, не желая спровоцировать то, что могло стать началом катастрофы. Вполне вероятно, что никто из присутствующих ни разу даже не говорил с землянином, учитывая, насколько ограничены были контакты между двумя планетами.  
  
— Передать еще одно сообщение, сэр? — спросила Дэй.  
  
— Будем ждать, — отрезал Вильямс. — На случай, если кое-кто ошибся в своем анализе ситуации.  
  
Почувствовав, как его сверлят четыре пары глаз, Джаред подобрался. До сих пор все шло именно так, как он и прогнозировал, поэтому колкий выпад коммандера показался ему, мягко говоря, необоснованным.  
  
— Когда вы убедитесь, что Эклз не ударит? — ровно поинтересовался он. — Сэр?   
  
— Когда этот ваш капитан будет стоять здесь, и я от него самого услышу, что он намерен сдаться, — холодно ответил Вильямс. — А до тех пор у нас есть лишь _предположения_ , а для меня нет ничего хуже, чем действовать, основываясь на домыслах.  
  
Тут Джаред мог бы возразить, что от _домыслов_ его выводы очень далеки: они были результатом подробного и всестороннего изучения проблемы, над которой специалисты его службы работали _месяцами_ , — с того момента, как марсианской разведке стало известно о закладке на стапелях Терры крейсера новой модели. Правда, до той минуты, как «Союз» исчез с радаров, все это оставалось лишь на уровне теоретических выкладок. Но сейчас-то Джаред собственными глазами видел, как его гипотеза подтверждается реальными действиями Эклза, как безупречно укладываются штрихи в нарисованную им картину, и потому в своей правоте был уверен больше, чем в палубе под ногами.  
  
Впрочем, Вильямс на самом деле тоже это допускал, иначе Джаред бы тут не стоял. Поэтому он не стал затевать пустое препирательство с коммандером, а ограничился кивком. Прошло не меньше минуты, заполненной лишь напряженной тишиной ожидания, когда Коллинз, пощелкав клавиатурой, негромко доложил:  
  
— По-прежнему никаких изменений в их энергетике, коммандер. Если они и намерены стрелять, то этого не заметно.  
  
— Джаред, что скажете, что делаем дальше? — вмешалась Родс, занимая свое кресло по правую руку от командирского.  
  
Джаред прочистил горло, сильно подозревая, что его предложение придется гордой женщине не по вкусу.  
  
— Мэм, если бы вы были капитаном Эклзом и планировали сдаться противнику, что бы _вы_ стали делать дальше?  
  
Как он и предвидел, Родс метнула на него острый взгляд, но в остальном сдержалась, и резкой отповеди на тему того, что ей бы такое _никогда_ не пришло в голову, не последовало. Сам Джаред привык теоретизировать на предмет того, как бы он поступил на месте другого человека, даже если это значило представить себе действие, которое лично он бы не совершил, — изменить своей планете, к примеру. Но он сознавал, что другие люди, а военные — в особенности, могут принять такой способ в штыки.  
  
— Дальше, — взвешивая каждое слово, ответила Родс, — мне нужно продолжать начатое. Но я понимаю, что не могу просто взять и открыто лететь к Деймосу, а значит, у меня есть на этот счет план.  
  
— Какой план? — спросил Джаред. — Вы ведь изначально не рассчитывали, что первый же встретившийся марсианский корабль поведет с вами разговор, как это сделал «Ганимед».  
  
— Я бы не отключала «шапку-невидимку», — Родс покачала головой. — По крайней мере, не сейчас, а только когда окажусь в паре дней полета от спутника. Как вы верно заметили, нахождение в глубине вражеской территории без прикрытия от радаров плохо скажется на моральном состоянии экипажа.  
  
— Он сказал, что ему нужна помощь, — медленно произнесла Дэй. — Может, Эклз и не планировал отключать отражатель.  
  
— Дело говорите, — одобрил Джаред. — В этом случае он придумывает что-то прямо на ходу.  
  
— Или же он _хотел_ , чтобы команда занервничала, — вдохновенно затараторила Дэй, захлебываясь словами. — Едва ли он собирался тащить их всех за собой сдаваться Марсу. Возможно, попросту не доверял. Поэтому мог инсценировать аварию в пределах досягаемости марсианского корабля, чтобы экипаж «спасли». Людей перегрузят, и вот тогда он сможет говорить с нами напрямую.  
  
— Неплохо, Дэй, — задумчиво кивнула Родс. — Очень неплохо.  
  
— Согласен, — Джаред улыбнулся зарумянившейся девушке. — Из вас бы вышел отличный аналитик.  
  
— Но-но, нечего тут моих спецов сманивать, — брюзгливо вмешался Вильямс. Дэй при этом немедленно честно округлила глаза и замотала головой — мол, _да я бы и сама никогда_. Коммандер хмыкнул и обратился к Джареду: — На «Союзе» могут и догадаться, что это инсценировка. Как далеко Эклз готов зайти в погоне за достоверностью?  
  
— Это зависит от того, планирует он перейти к нам с кораблем или же без него. Мне представляется, что скорее первое, и на «Союзе» будет проведен саботаж небольшого масштаба, последствия которого можно позднее исправить. В любом случае, Эклз зашел настолько далеко, что отступать поздно. Его бывшее командование уже объявило на него охоту. Он миновал точку невозврата.  
  
— И все же? Если саботаж раскроется? — настаивал Вильямс. — Если его люди сочтут это изменой?  
  
— Он миновал точку невозврата, — еще раз подчеркнул Джаред. — Останавливаться ему _нельзя_.  
  
Зловещие слова упали тяжко, как камни. Сложно было судить, на самом ли деле Эклз способен нейтрализовать члена своего экипажа, заподозрившего неладное. Чего Джаред не мог представить, хотя старался, так это глубину отчаяния и безысходности, которые могут толкнуть такого уравновешенного человека, как Дженсен Эклз, на отчаянный шаг — побег с родной планеты. Но раз уж он на это решился, то несомненно пойдет до конца.  
  
Мертвую тишину на мостике внезапно разорвал треск статических помех, в которых почти затерялся голос: «Говорит крейсер космофлота Терры «Синий союз». Мы посылаем сигнал бедствия. Нас кто-нибудь слышит?»  
  
У Джареда подпрыгнуло сердце. Они с Дэй обменялись торжествующими взглядами — все шло по предвиденному ими сценарию: Дженсен объявляет, что корабль терпит бедствие, и эвакуирует экипаж. И хотя это все еще могла быть ловушка, верилось в это с трудом. До сих пор Джаред оказался прав абсолютно во всем, и сдержать рвущееся наружу ликование стоило немалых усилий.  
  
Вильямс среагировал первым ¬¬— наклонился над консолью Дэй, включил микрофон и произнес:  
  
— Говорит фрегат космофлота Республики Марс «Ганимед», коммандер Стивен Вильямс. Слышим вас, «Синий союз».  
  
— Сообщение дойдет до них приблизительно через две минуты, сэр, — вполголоса напомнила Дэй.  
  
— Корабли летают все быстрей, а со связью так ничего поделать и не можем, — проворчал коммандер. — Разве вы, ребята, не должны над этим работать? — обратился он к Джареду.  
  
— Не моя сфера, — с невозмутимым видом развел руками тот. Насколько Джареду было известно, над этим и впрямь работали, только в АМБ, а не в разведке.  
  
— Разумеется, — фыркнул Вильямс.  
  
Громкий шорох в динамиках заставил всех вздрогнуть.   
  
«Коммандер Вильямс, это капитан «Синего союза» Дженсен Эклз. У нас произошел отказ пропульсивной системы».  
  
— Чем мы можем помочь?  
  
И снова потянулось томительное ожидание — пока дойдет их вопрос, пока придет ответ. Да, раздражение Вильямса можно было понять. Джаред и сам чуть не приплясывал от нетерпения. Даже Родс поднялась с кресла и не сводила глаз с коммуникационной консоли. И едва Джаред начал переживать, что связь вообще прервалась, как эфир снова ожил:   
  
«Без энергии мы не можем изменить курс. При его текущих настройках мы двигаемся к поясу астероидов, в ненаселенные области».   
  
Голос Эклза звучал спокойно, но иного Джаред от него и не ждал — капитан не позволит себе проявить и тени нервозности перед командой, даже обращаясь за помощью к потенциальному врагу. Если сказанное им — правда, то перспектива у «Союза» вырисовывалась жуткая: беспомощно и одиноко дрейфовать в пустоте космоса, с каждым часом удаляясь от обитаемых планет без надежды вернуться.   
  
«У нас достаточно спасательных ботов, чтобы вместить весь экипаж, но мы слишком далеко от Земли. Вы сможете их подобрать?»  
  
— Ага, и наводнить терранцами _мой_ корабль, — пробормотал Вильямс. — И куда это они, интересно, направлялись, если сейчас курс уводит их за эклиптику Марса?  
  
— Он сказал «их», — заметила Родс. — Не «нас». Сам он не собирается эвакуироваться. Он планирует перебросить команду, чтобы иметь возможность сдать нам корабль.  
  
Джаред думал точно так же, но все равно не удержался и спросил:  
  
— Из чего вы это заключили?  
  
В уголках глаз Родс собрались лукавые морщинки.  
  
— Вы же сами спросили, что бы я делала на его месте.  
  
Вильямс снова склонился над микрофоном:  
  
— Это мы можем, капитан, но уточните количество людей у вас на борту.  
  
— Должно быть около сотни, — тихо сказал Джаред. — Если наши данные верны.  
  
— Уместим, если потеснимся, — кивнула Родс коммандеру. — Другой вопрос, что мы можем позволить терранцам увидеть на нашем корабле, а что — нет.  
  
— Сэр, — вмешался Коллинз, — с тех пор, как мы начали переговоры, «Союз» переместился. Капитан Эклз прав. Их несет в пояс астероидов. И едва ли они связались с кем-то еще, кроме нас. Если их собратья-терранцы имеют приказ уничтожить крейсер, как просили сделать нас, то «Союз» будет легкой мишенью.  
  
— Проклятье, — Вильямс провел ладонью по седеющей шевелюре. — Все равно это может быть подстава.  
  
— Зачем терранцам развязывать войну таким сложным образом? — пожал плечами Джаред. — Для этого у них имелся корабль, который мог незаметно пробраться мимо всех наших следящих систем.  
  
— Вы _уверены_ , что он собирается сдаться? — развернулся к нему Вильямс.  
  
— Сэр, — подался к нему Джаред, — я был уверен в этом, еще когда поднимался к вам на борт, и с тех пор не увидел и не услышал _ничего_ , что бы доказывало обратное.  
  
Коммандер кивнул и вдруг ни с того, ни с сего спросил:  
  
— Вы знаете, что агент Уитфилд служил в армии?  
  
Джаред озадаченно моргнул, не уловив, к чему ему задали этот вопрос.  
  
— Нет, сэр.  
  
— На моем корабле, — продолжил Вильямс и исподлобья многозначительно уставился на Джареда: — Он доверяет вашим суждениям настолько, что послал сюда. Хорошо бы вам не ошибиться, Падалеки.  
  
— Да, сэр, — тихо отозвался тот.   
  
А что еще тут скажешь?  
  
«Коммандер, у нас девяносто семь человек, которых нужно эвакуировать», — донеслось наконец из динамика.  
  
Вильямс вздернул брови, глянул на Джареда вроде как даже уважительно и ответил:  
  
— Мы можем вас разместить, капитан. У нас уйдет приблизительно… — он требовательно махнул рукой Коллинзу, который поднял сначала два пальца, потом один, — …двадцать один час, чтобы долететь до вас.  
  
— И для нас так будет проще, — заключила Родс. — Остальному нашему экипажу нужно лишь знать, что мы спасаем терранский корабль. Такое уже случалось. Надеюсь, и они когда-нибудь при нужде ответят нам тем же.  
  
— Что ж, у нас есть почти сутки, чтобы определить, где на «Ганимеде» мы категорически не хотим видеть наших гостей, — сказал Вильямс. — Вопрос только, насколько легко это будет устроить.  
  
Коммандер и капитан углубились в обсуждение внутренней планировки корабля, и Джаред с чистой совестью перестал их слушать. Он, не отрываясь, глядел на пока ничуть не увеличившуюся светящуюся точку на экране — «Союз» — и гадал, каково это будет, увидеть Дженсена и воочию убедиться, что с самого начала был прав во всем. А потом поприветствовать капитана на пороге Марса и новой жизни. Ошеломляюще...


	2. Chapter 2

***

  
  
Команду «Ганимеда» незамедлительно оповестили, что они направляются на выручку кораблю с Земли, и теперь весь фрегат гудел от энтузиазма пополам с волнением. Куда бы ни шел Джаред, везде слышались разговоры и строились предположения: что случилось с крейсером терранцев, какими окажутся сами земляне, найдут ли гости общий язык с хозяевами.  
  
Джаред вернулся в свою временную каюту как раз тогда, когда Чау собрался уходить на вахту.   
  
— Ты ведь именно из-за этого здесь, да? — немедленно прицепился он к Джареду. — Поэтому тебя к нам определили.  
  
Тот картинно развел руками.  
  
— Честное слово, когда я поднимался на борт «Ганимеда», то понятия не имел, что мы будем спасать «Синий союз».  
  
Чау состроил недоверчивую гримасу, но вслух спросил другое:  
  
— Что за название такое странное у корабля?  
  
Джаред чуть не брякнул: «Да чему вас нынче в Академии учат?», но вовремя сдержался. Уж очень по-стариковски бы прозвучало. Вместо этого он слегка менторским тоном проинформировал парня:  
  
— По окончании Последней революции народы Земли образовали союз с единым правительством. Этот союз назвали Синим, по цвету планеты, но нам он больше известен под официальным названием — Терра.  
  
— Ишь ты, — задумчиво отозвался Чау, прислоняясь к косяку. — А мне больше нравится красный цвет.  
  
— А кому он не нравится, — усмехнулся Джаред.  
  
Он перекусил и даже немного вздремнул, прежде чем снова занять место на мостике. До места рандеву с «Союзом» оставалась всего пара часов полета. На экране он был теперь отнюдь не точкой, хотя благодаря черной броне сливался с окружающим космосом и безо всяких «шапок-невидимок».  
  
— На связь они выходили? — первым делом спросил Джаред у Дэй.   
  
— Только для выяснения технических деталей, — махнула рукой та.  
  
— Каких деталей?  
  
— Ну, сомнительно, что наши корабли смогут пристыковаться — разница в конструкции и все такое. Сошлись на том, что они запустят свои боты, а чтобы их не перегружать и не рисковать, часть команды эвакуируется на наших шаттлах. Так и перевезем всех… — она покосилась на людей вокруг и добавила полушепотом: — …тех, кто покидает корабль.  
  
Ясно. Далеко не все, присутствующие сейчас на мостике, были полностью в курсе событий. Джаред опустился на корточки у кресла Дэй.  
  
— А как сделать наоборот? — вполголоса спросил он. — Чтобы попасть отсюда на «Союз»?  
  
— В том-то и преимущество шаттлов, — заговорщицки усмехнулась девушка. — Никто не заметит, что один из них вылетит от нас не пустой. Только они там, — она скосила глаза вправо, — все никак не сойдутся во мнениях, кому быть на том шаттле. Если вам есть что сказать по этому поводу, лучше прямо сейчас идите к коммандеру.  
  
— Спасибо, — Джаред благодарно хлопнул ее по плечу и, не теряя даром времени, направился в указанном направлении — к штирборту мостика, откуда, если его не подводила память, коридор вел прямиком к каютам комсостава.   
  
Сканер у двери в ответ на его биометрию загорелся сначала задумчивым желтым, потом приветливо мигнул зеленым. Стальная створка с тихим шипением скользнула в сторону, затем закрылась за Джаредом. Каюта, в которой он оказался, была раза в два больше, чем у бедолаги Чау, обставлена неплохой мебелью и, судя по отсутствию уже привычного фонового гула, отлично звукоизолирована.  
  
— Сэр, со всем уважением, но первый офицер «Ганимеда» должен оставаться на мостике.  
  
Похоже, ни капитан, ни коммандер даже не заметили его появления, поглощенные горячим спором.  
  
— Да, Ким, при других обстоятельствах я бы с тобой согласился, — кивнул Вильямс. — Но, насколько мне известно, у терранцев предвзятое отношение к женщинам на военной службе, тем более на командном посту.  
  
— Неужели? — подняла брови Родс.  
  
— Это так, мэм, — Джаред счел нужным вклиниться. — Женщины в военном флоте Терры служат редко, и никогда — на высоких должностях. На «Союзе» их тоже наверняка по пальцам можно пересчитать.  
  
— Ну, — Родс горделиво вздернула голову и подбоченилась, — придется вашему Эклзу к этому привыкать. Равно как и тем терранцам, которых мы примем на борт. Те, кто отправятся на этом шаттле, останутся на «Союзе». Если Эклз инсценировал поломку и корабль на ходу, то кто-то из представителей военных сил Марса должен будет находиться на нем, когда он полетит к Деймосу. Иначе кто ж его к станции пропустит?  
  
Если честно, Джаред настолько вперед не заглядывал, изначально сконцентрировавшись на усилиях доказать, что враждебных планов Дженсен не вынашивает. К тому же это далеко за пределами его компетенции — решать, куда и каким образом отправится отданный Марсу «Союз», вот он и не думал. Единственное, что Джаред уточнил, это:  
  
— А если корабль действительно поврежден?   
  
— Тогда все просто вернутся, — ответила Родс. — Но если нет, то мое отсутствие в течение нескольких дней вызовет у команды куда меньше вопросов, чем отсутствие коммандера.  
  
— Тут вы правы, — с видимой неохотой признал Вильямс.  
  
Глаза Родс весело блеснули.  
  
— Не переживайте, коммандер, вам не откажут в экскурсии на «Союз», когда тот встанет в доке у Деймоса.  
  
И изумленный Джаред по едва заметно дрогнувшим уголкам губ Вильямса понял, что капитан попала в самую точку.  
  
— И то верно, — коммандер вздохнул. — Ладно, Ким, вы с Падалеки вылетаете, как только мы убедимся, что весь их экипаж отбыл. Шаттл поведет Коллинз.  
  
— Сэр, я ничего не смыслю в навигации и космических судах, — нахмурился Джаред. — Капитаны Родс и Эклз, безусловно, профессионалы, но смогут ли они пилотировать крейсер лишь вдвоем?  
  
— Думаете, Эклз один на борту останется? — усомнился Вильямс. — Я бы на его месте сагитировал на это еще как минимум двух-трех офицеров, которым мог бы полностью доверять. Он же на помощь извне не рассчитывал.  
  
— Да, — согласилась Родс. — Что подводит меня к вопросу: почему вы посылаете только нас троих?  
  
— На случай, если мы ошибаемся и он возьмет вас в заложники, — весело осклабился коммандер.   
  
Джаред едва не поперхнулся, а Родс всего лишь закатила глаза с картинно-страдальческим видом.  
  
— Вот теперь я понимаю, почему вы пошли на попятную в этом вопросе, — фыркнула она. — Своя шкура дорога.  
  
— Ну так своя же, — хохотнул Вильямс.  
  
Так и получилось, что пару часов спустя Джаред во второй раз в жизни втиснулся в крохотный шаттл и скрючился на сидении, разве что не задевая уши коленками. Отчего-то сей факт особенно раздражал в сравнении с бесконечностью Вселенной за бортом этой консервной банки. Слева от Джареда был небольшой иллюминатор, поэтому он имел сомнительное счастье наблюдать, как удаляется от них «Ганимед» — единственное надежное пристанище здесь, в тысячах миль от дома. Померещилось вдруг, что черное «ничего» снаружи сгустилось и стало осязаемым, заклубилось за прозрачной пластиной из силики, норовя выдавить ее и вползти внутрь, обволочь-задушить… Джаред тряхнул головой и покосился на планшет — всего пятьдесят минут прошло, а казалось, что вечность. Они приближались к «Союзу» снизу, держась в зоне ограниченной видимости на тот случай, если за шаттлами наблюдает кто-то, помимо Эклза и его товарищей. Это тоже отнюдь не сокращало время полета.  
  
Движение шаттла замедлилось до такой степени, что у Джареда возникло пугающее ощущение, что они просто висят в пустоте без верха и низа и так будет до скончания веков. Затем он почувствовал легкий толчок и пронизавшую корпус вибрацию.  
  
— Стыковочные захваты, — через плечо сообщил Коллинз, колдуя над пультом управления. — Мы на месте.  
  
Снаружи раздался громкий и равномерно повторяющийся сигнал, слышный даже сквозь обшивку.  
  
— Точно как у нас, — отчего-то восхитился навигатор. — Последний этап — проверка шлюзовых камер. Когда умолкнет, можно будет выходить.  
  
Родс положила руку на люк.   
  
— Коллинз, вы останетесь здесь, вдруг нам понадобится срочно отступать, — сказала она. — Падалеки, вам может понадобиться это.  
  
Джаред без особой охоты взял протянутый ему пистолет с характерным квадратным дулом. Не огнестрельное оружие — такое на борту космического корабля смерти подобно, — но с парализатором тоже шутки плохи.   
  
— Эвакуировались все, кроме офицеров, — заметил он.  
  
— Это не значит, что оставшиеся будут в восторге от того, что по их кораблю шатаются представители противника.  
  
Джаред сглотнул. Да, с умом организованная пропаганда — страшное дело, и не так уж много существует людей, которые в силах трезво взглянуть на вещи и преодолеть с детства вложенный в их сознание стереотип — образ ненавистного врага на Красной планете. А дело пропаганды на Терре было поставлено на широкую ногу, это Джаред знал. Он благодарно кивнул Родс, проверил предохранитель и сунул пистолет за ремень на спине. Капитан с сомнением проследила за его действиями, но комментировать выбор места «хранения» не стала.  
  
Сигнал наконец стих, и Родс потянула за рукоятку на люке. Тот открылся, и они оказались… перед глухой металлической стеной. Хмыкнув, Родс энергично постучала в нее кулаком. Стену незамедлительно прорезала тонкая щель и неразличимая прежде круглая панель абсолютно бесшумно скользнула в сторону — куда там шипящим дверям на «Ганимеде». В проеме стоял немолодой уже мужчина с седеющей бородкой. Окинув всех троих пристальным взглядом, он отступил в сторону.  
  
— Я старший помощник Бивер, — его немного тягучий говор на удивление напомнил Джареду родной город. — Добро пожаловать на «Синий союз».  
  
— Капитан Ким Родс, — представилась Родс, протягивая руку, которую Бивер пожал после короткого колебания.  
  
— Остальные на мостике, — сказал он. — Пройдемте.  
  
Коридор, по которому они шли, был длинным и, по сравнению с «Ганимедом», непривычно тихим. Ни голосов, ни шума проезжающих лифтов, ни вечного гула двигателей. Аварийные огни заливали все зловещим алым светом, но даже в таком скудном освещении Джаред видел, что этот корабль не похож ни на какой другой. И дело даже не в том, что новая конструкция и материал переборок какой-то странный, словно бы и не металл вовсе… _Холодный_. Вот оно, Джаред подобрал слово. Не в физическом смысле, хотя и в нем тоже — с их губ срывался пар от дыхания, а значит, поломка, настоящая или нет, вызвала и сбой системы жизнеобеспечения. _Холодный_ — военный корабль, созданный с одной целью — убивать, и все внутри подчинено лишь этой концепции, сугубо утилитарное, выверенное до последней мелочи... страшное в своей продуманности. Абсолютно ничего лишнего, такого, что бывает просто для душевного тепла. Само это понятие казалось здесь чем-то посторонним, инородным. Джареда внезапно пробрал озноб при мысли, а что было бы, попади это смертоносное совершенство в руки не Эклзу, а кому-нибудь другому.   
  
Мысли его оборвались, когда они завернули за угол и оказались перед закрытой дверью. Бивер поднес руку к пульту справа от створки и предупредил:  
  
— Там еще трое: капитан Эклз, второй помощник Кейн и военврач Морган.  
  
— Всего три офицера на корабле такого размера? — осторожно уточнил Джаред.  
  
Бивер скривил губы в безрадостной усмешке.  
  
— Не рискнули проводить среди экипажа поголовный опрос о политической лояльности, знаете ли. Здесь те, кому Дженсен мог довериться.  
  
Вот оно, почти признание, подтверждение того, что Джаред с самого начала не ошибся насчет намерений Эклза. Сдержать улыбку оказалось очень сложно. Острый взгляд Бивера сказал Джареду и другое: эти офицеры при необходимости отдадут за своего капитана жизнь. И уж точно не спустят глаз с двоих марсиан. Приняв невозмутимый вид, Джаред коротко кивнул старпому.   
  
— Тогда вперед, — произнесла Родс.  
  
Бивер приложил ладонь к сканеру. Тот сверкнул красным, затем дверная панель без единого звука развернулась от центра к краям, как лепестки в диафрагме. Такого Джаред еще точно не встречал. Он пропустил Родс вперед, надеясь, что успеет разглядеть обстановку получше. Мостик на «Ганимеде» произвел на него сильное впечатление, и было очень любопытно, каково будет на «Союзе». Марсиане небезосновательно гордились своими кораблями — сами научились их строить и материалы тоже нашли местные, с планеты или из пояса астероидов. Но Джаред, хотя ни в коем случае не считал себя экспертом в области кораблестроения, с первого взгляда мог сказать, что «Союз» стоит на ступень выше их всех. Совершенно иная категория, продукт высочайшей технологии — вот что виделось ему в элегантных и гармонично завершенных линиях обсидиановых консолей и мерцающих экранов. Получив в руки такой образчик, наука и техника Марса прыгнут сразу на много десятилетий вперед благодаря одним только усилиям разобраться, как и что работает. К радости Джареда, в своем восхищении он оказался не одинок.  
  
— Ничего себе у вас корабль, — уважительно присвистнула Родс.  
  
— Благодарю вас.  
  
Низкий, уверенный голос заставил Джареда встрепенуться и посмотреть на двух человек в дальнем углу мостика. Затянутые в черно-серебряную униформу, их фигуры почти сливались с пультами и темными экранами. Тот, что заговорил, выступил вперед, и Джаред затаил дыхание. Капитан Дженсен Эклз во плоти. А у Джареда, как назло, в голове крутилось лишь неуместное: «Вживую он еще лучше».  
  
Родс вытянулась во весь рост и представилась:  
  
— Капитан Ким Родс, второй офицер «Ганимеда».  
  
Эклз едва заметно поколебался, прежде чем отрывисто кивнуть.  
  
— С моей командой все в порядке?  
  
— Впритирку получилось, но всех уместили. Ваш лейтенант Абель передал нам, что вы и другие офицеры по старой доброй традиции покидать корабль не собираетесь.  
  
— Мы понимаем, что у вас уже не хватит места, — это Эклз произнес все тем же ровным тоном, но с отчетливым нажимом.   
  
— Что ж… — Родс невозмутимо заложила руки за спину, — наш корабль готов отправиться к Марсу, как только мы подтвердим состояние вашего. Об экипаже позаботятся вплоть до того момента, как положение планет станет оптимальным для их отправки на Землю.  
  
— Состоянием корабля мы прямо сейчас и занимаемся, — ответил Эклз.  
  
— Хорошо. На борту шаттла остался мой старший навигатор, он может оказать содействие.  
  
— Вполне возможно, — чуть подумав, согласился Эклз и обратился к Биверу: — Джим, приведешь?  
  
— Есть, — тот козырнул и скрылся в коридоре.  
  
Родс предусмотрительно послала Коллинзу на планшет предупреждение, и на мостике воцарилась тишина. Кто как, а лично Джаред ощущал себя сейчас гостем в доме, где почти никого не знал и плохо представлял, как надо себя держать. Огромных усилий стоило ждать и помалкивать, когда на языке так и вертелись вопросы, но понятно, что напрямую выспрашивать Эклза о дальнейших планах как минимум неэтично. Молчание стало совсем уж тяжким, когда Эклз откашлялся, снял с головы черную фуражку — под ней обнаружились стриженные «ежиком» русые волосы, — сунул ее подмышку и шагнул вперед. Плечи расправлены, лицо бледное даже в свете тревожно-красных аварийных огней.  
  
— Капитан Родс, я и мои офицеры выражаем желание перейти на сторону Республики Марс.  
  
Джаред длинно и медленно выдохнул, видя краем глаза, что и осанка Родс потеряла свою каменную напряженность. Он прикусил губу и сохранил нейтральное выражение, но внутри вопил и подпрыгивал от восторга, как мальчишка. Как же здорово оказаться _правым_.  
  
— Капитан Эклз, мы сделаем все, чтобы благополучно доставить вас и ваших офицеров на Марс, — улыбка Родс была слабой, но теплой и дружелюбной. — Даю вам слово.  
  
Поза Эклза ничуть не изменилась, только черты лица стали чуть менее суровыми, да в глазах практически неуловимо что-то блеснуло. На мгновение он словно сбросил десяток лет и показался куда моложе своих тридцати девяти. Эклз глубоко вдохнул и скованным движением протянул руку. Родс крепко пожала его ладонь и отступила в сторону, ободряюще кивнув Джареду.  
  
— Я Джаред Падалеки, — с радостной улыбкой сказал он, делая шаг к капитану. — Это честь познакомиться с вами, сэр.  
  
Эклз смерил его с головы до ног бесстрастным взглядом и принимать предложенное рукопожатие явно не собирался. Посмотрел на Родс, потом снова на Джареда и сухо произнес:  
  
— Вы не из Флота, верно?  
  
Джаред опустил руку, стараясь не выдать кольнувшего разочарования от холодного приема.  
  
— Нет, сэр, я… из другого ведомства.  
  
Эклз сжал губы еще плотнее.  
  
— Вы офицер безопасности?  
  
— На наших кораблях их нет, капитан, — вскинул голову Джаред. — Я аналитик разведслужбы.  
  
— Кто такой офицер безопасности? — нахмурилась Родс.  
  
— Должностное лицо, отвечающее за соблюдение членами экипажа устава и регламента Союза Терры, — четко, как на докладе, ответил Эклз, не сводя с Джареда прищуренных глаз.  
  
— Шпион, — отрезал тот, не скрывая неприязни. — Следит за всем и каждым на корабле, доносит, если кто-то в ногу не шагает, — он склонил голову набок и поинтересовался: — Что подводит к вопросу: а где ваш, капитан?  
  
Темноволосый мужчина в углу, до сих пор отмалчивавшийся, скрестил на груди руки и прочистил горло. Методом исключения у Джареда получалось, что это — второй помощник Кейн. Дженсен метнул на него острый взгляд и, вздернув подбородок, проинформировал:  
  
— С ним случился печальный инцидент.   
  
В голосе его не отразилось ни единой эмоции, но Джаред все равно внутренне содрогнулся. _А вы спрашивали, на что он готов пойти,_ мысленно обратился он к отсутствующему Вильямсу. _Вот вам и ответ_. Он поймал на себе взгляд Дженсена — тот оценивал его реакцию. Что ж, Джаред тоже был неплохим мастером по цеплянию на себя всяких масок. Спокойно встретившись глазами с капитаном, он спросил лишь:  
  
— Ему требуется медицинская помощь?   
  
Хотя помнил, что Бивер упомянул о наличии на борту врача.  
  
— Мы сделали для него все возможное, — хладнокровно произнес Эклз.  
  
— Сочувствую, — Джаред постарался соблюсти такой же отстраненный тон. — Есть ли в команде другие пострадавшие?  
  
— Они все в добром здравии, — сузил глаза Дженсен.  
  
— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Джаред. — Коммандер Вильямс и экипаж «Ганимеда» обеспечат их всем необходимым. Мне они оказали исключительное гостеприимство по дороге сюда.  
  
— Собственно, только благодаря Джареду мы с вами сейчас дружески беседуем, а не ведем бой, — неожиданно вмешалась Родс. — Это я в качестве ответа на ваш незаданный вопрос, что он здесь делает.  
  
Эклз снова окинул его взглядом, на сей раз изучающим, и Джареду вдруг показалось, что на мостике стало совсем даже не холодно. Скорее наоборот. И это при том, что Дженсен, похоже, невзлюбил его с первой же минуты.  
  
«Капитан?» — донеслось из консоли рядом с Эклзом.   
  
Тот немедленно склонился над ней и коснулся пальцем гладкой эбонитовой поверхности без намека на тривиальные кнопки или верньеры.  
  
— Морган, докладывай.  
  
«Все снова работает, как часы, — поступил ответ. — Как будто кто-то выключателем обратно щелкнул».  
  
Родс и Эклз переглянулись. Джаред благоразумно помалкивал.  
  
— То есть ничего не повреждено? — уточнил Эклз.  
  
«Ничего такого не вижу, но я же врач, а не инженер», — ворчливо отозвался невидимый Морган.  
  
Должно быть, это было понятной лишь посвященным шуткой, потому что уголки губ Дженсена приподнялись в намеке на усмешку.  
  
— Джефф, быстро возвращайся сюда. Если ты прав, то мы тут не одни.  
  
— В смысле? — настороженно подобралась Родс. Появившиеся именно в этот момент в дверях рубки Коллинз и Бивер замерли, почуяв напряжение на мостике.  
  
— Незадолго до нашего первого контакта у нас отказала одна из основных систем, — Дженсен заложил руки за спину и прошелся взад-вперед. — Морган вызвался выяснить, в чем дело, пока мы эвакуировали команду. Судя по его рапорту, поломка могла стать результатом умышленных действий.  
  
— Вышел из строя отражатель? — невозмутимо уточнил Джаред.  
  
— Откуда?.. — моментально напрягся Эклз. — Ах да, — он тряхнул головой. — Аналитик разведки.  
  
— То есть на вашем корабле имела место диверсия, — с опасной ноткой в голосе заключила Родс. — И получается, что вы с успехом перегрузили диверсанта на _мой_ корабль.  
  
— Может быть, — задумчиво отозвался Эклз. — Или же он до сих пор здесь, иначе как объяснить, что все заработало как ни в чем не бывало, — он быстро глянул на Кейна. — Проклятье. Если он шарил в моторном отсеке, то мог наткнуться на Пеллегрино.  
  
— Понял, — второй помощник, похожий в своей черной форме на тень, выскользнул из рубки.   
  
— Пеллегрино? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Тот самый офицер безопасности, — внес ясность Дженсен, снова наклоняясь над консолью. — Мы решили, что не стоит доводить до сведения команды обстоятельства этого несчастного случая.  
  
 _Разумеется_.  
  
— Морган, ты где сейчас? — позвал Дженсен, пробегаясь пальцами по экрану.  
  
«Почти у…», — говоривший внезапно осекся, послышался громкий стук, затем — тишина.  
  
— Джефф? — Эклз напряженно подался вперед, стискивая края консоли и кусая губу. — Джефф, что там?  
  
Тишина.  
  
У Джареда зашевелились волосы на загривке. Он покосился на Родс — та посуровела, повернулась к Коллинзу и что-то шепнула. Навигатор быстро проверил что-то на портативном планшете и покачал головой. Родс поморщилась и обратилась к Эклзу:  
  
— Капитан, мы можем помочь?  
  
— Кейн разберется, что там, — ответил Дженсен. — Остальным следует пока оставаться здесь, — он перебежал взглядом с Родс на Джареда и обратно. — Если что, тут есть оружейный сейф.  
  
— Вы же не думаете, что мы сюда с голыми руками пришли? — вскинув брови, осведомилась Родс.  
  
Эклз на миг смешался, потом слабо улыбнулся:  
  
— Прошу прощения. Должен признать, я не учел, каково это для вас — подниматься к нам на борт в подобных обстоятельствах.  
  
— Извинений не требуется, капитан, — глаза Родс потеплели. — Могу представить, каким напряженным и выматывающим стал для вас этот рейс.  
  
— И он еще не закончен, — Эклз постучал по консоли. — Кейн?  
  
«Все-таки хорошо бы узнать, где конкретно он пакостил, — пропыхтело оттуда. — Ведь корабль-то не такой уж огромный, чтобы… о, черт!»  
  
Джаред мысленно приготовился, что сейчас услышит, как разделаются с еще одним членом экипажа Дженсена, но нет — из динамика донесся звук торопливых шагов.  
  
«Капитан, тут Морган. Весь в крови, он…»   
  
Эклз стиснул кулаки.  
  
— Кейн, говори.  
  
«Я в моторном отсеке. В Моргана стреляли, он… — долгая пауза, — Проклятье. Он мертв, капитан».  
  
Дженсен скрипнул зубами и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.  
  
— Можно определить, чьих рук дело?  
  
«Нет, но, когда я его найду, он у меня прогуляется за борт без скафандра».  
  
— Оставайся там. Я буду через минуту, — выпрямившись, Дженсен стремительно обернулся к Джареду: — Аналитик, имеете представление, как пилотировать такой корабль?  
  
— Нет, сэр, — честно ответил Джаред.  
  
— Тогда вы со мной. Бивер, приводи в готовность все системы, отражатель тоже. Полагаю, вы с управлением разберетесь? — обратился он к Родс и Коллинзу.  
  
— Да, сэр, — дружно подтвердили они.  
  
Дженсен моргнул и неловким жестом взъерошил волосы.  
  
— Простите, я…  
  
— Это _ваш_ корабль, капитан, — перебила его Родс. — Говорите, что нам делать.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул тот. — Бивер вам скажет, когда и что. Пошли, — махнул он рукой Джареду.  
  
Еще несколько минут назад Джаред бы с радостью последовал за капитаном Эклзом куда угодно. Единственным исключением, пожалуй, была ситуация, в которой ему предстояло углубиться в лабиринт коридоров и палуб незнакомого корабля, на борту которого находился враждебно настроенный некто, стреляющий на поражение по своим же боевым товарищам.   
  
Они вошли в лифт, чьи двери раздвинулись, повинуясь прикосновению руки капитана. Внутри Эклз нажал на кнопку, помеченную буквой «М». Кабина плавно, почти бесшумно двинулась вниз. Аварийные огни успели отключиться и сменились холодным белым освещением, которое бросало на лицо Дженсена резкие тени. Тот тем временем отстучал на панели лифта какой-то запрос, изучил появившиеся на экране цифры и поджал губы.   
  
Когда Дженсен наконец заговорил, это оказалось настолько внезапно, что Джаред вздрогнул.  
  
— Что ваш капитан имела в виду, когда сказала, что мы не ведем друг с другом бой только благодаря вам?  
  
— А, это… — Джаред провел рукой по волосам. — Я аналитик, как уже говорил. Изучил кучу данных и пришел к выводу, что вы летите сюда не для того, чтобы нападать, а хотите перейти на нашу сторону. После этого убедил в этом свое начальство и еще кое-кого, ну и вот… — он сделал неопределенный жест рукой.  
  
Под пронизывающим взглядом Эклза оказалось очень непросто сосредоточиться и еще сложнее — подыскивать нужные слова.  
  
— Думаю, это было нелегко, — заметил Дженсен. — Я про «убедить начальство».  
  
— Свою работу я выполнять умею, — негромко отозвался Джаред. — К тому же знал, что прав.  
  
— Откуда?  
  
Джаред пожал плечами.  
  
— С учетом всей имеющейся информации о вас, только этот вариант не имел логических противоречий.   
  
— То есть вы думаете, что знаете меня?  
  
Прозвучало хлестко, как вызов, и подобную реакцию Дженсена Джаред мог понять. Эклз решился на огромный риск, и хоть тот в итоге оправдался, у капитана впереди еще несколько дней подвешенного состояния, пока они не доберутся до Деймоса и он не услышит подтверждение гостеприимных слов Ким Родс от представителей высших эшелонов власти. Столкнуться посреди всего этого с человеком, которого видишь впервые, а он утверждает, что знает о тебе _все_ … Да, Джаред мог понять, потому и ответил подчеркнуто миролюбиво:  
  
— Я много знаю _о_ вас, капитан Эклз. Это не значит, что я знаю _вас_.  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул и отвернулся, перестав высверливать в Джареде дырки своими пронзительно-зелеными глазами. Тот незаметно перевел дух.  
  
— Видимо, у вашей службы на меня собрано достаточно большое досье, раз вы были в курсе, что азбука Морзе сработает.  
  
— Я это лишь допускал, — признался Джаред и, увидев вопросительно вскинутую бровь, заторопился объяснить: — Мне по должности положено знать все о разрабатываемом деле и людях, в него вовлеченных, еще до того, как ситуация начинает четко прорисовываться. В вашем досье сказано, что вы любите исторические фильмы об американском Диком Западе, что вы собираете мобильные телефоны и вообще увлекаетесь старыми технологиями. Еще вы предпочитаете иметь запасной план к запасному плану. Поэтому я предположил, что на определенном этапе вы могли выучить азбуку Морзе. Это интересно — раз, и может в один прекрасный день пригодиться — два… И пригодилось.  
  
— Насколько же большое это досье? — изумленно поинтересовался Эклз.  
  
— Всего-то пара петабайт, — лукаво прищурился Джаред.  
  
Дженсен качнул головой и уважительно заметил:  
  
— Вы проделали впечатляющую работу. Связать все это… Психологию изучали?  
  
— Да, мой второй диплом по ней, — кивнул Джаред. Сказал и только потом сообразил, что его слова можно расценить как хвастовство. Судя по выражению лица Дженсена, тот именно так и подумал. Ну и ладно. Джаред легко продолжил: — Я вообще-то сначала отучился в МНТИ на инженера по ареоформированию, но быстро понял, что в этом контексте мне больше интересна социальная сторона, чем физико-химическая. Поэтому куратор предложил попробовать психологию. Еще четыре года потратил, но оно того стоило.  
  
— МНТИ — это Марсианский научно-технологический институт, правильно? — медленно, явно копаясь в памяти, уточнил Дженсен.  
  
— Ну да, — почему-то обрадовался Джаред.  
  
— А что такое ареоформирование?  
  
— О, — Джаред понизил голос. — В принципе, то же самое, что терраформирование. Мы тоже раньше так называли, но в состоянии почти-войны многие начали задаваться вопросом, почему мы пытаемся трансформировать нашу планету в подобие той, против которой выступаем. Вот и переделали официально в ареоформирование под девизом «Марс станет таким, каким должен был быть всегда».  
  
Наверное, что-то такое отразилось в тоне Джареда и выдало его с головой, потому что Дженсен усмехнулся, а в уголках его глаз собрались веселые морщинки. Джаред засмотрелся.  
  
— Тогда вы и решили больше этим делом не заниматься? — проницательно спросил капитан.   
  
— В целом, да, — Джаред не стал отпираться, а воспользовался случаем донести до Эклза один нюанс: — Все еще хотите к нам? Вам этого не скажут ни на одной официальной встрече, но на Марсе машина пропаганды работает ничуть не хуже, чем на Земле.  
  
— Поздно уже метаться, — помрачнел Эклз.  
  
— Да, пожалуй, — невесело согласился Джаред.  
  
Лифт остановился, и Дженсен предупреждающе поднял палец:  
  
— Держитесь за мной и выполняйте приказы. Ясно?  
  
— Да, сэр, — Джаред для пущей уверенности дотронулся до оружия за поясом.  
  
В коридоре, ведущем от лифта в моторный отсек, вразнобой мигали лампы всех цветов, что в разы затрудняло ориентирование. Для Джареда, по крайней мере, потому что Эклз перемещался вполне уверенно. В конце коридора зияла распахнутая дверь.  
  
— Кейн должен быть там, — сказал Эклз так тихо, что Джареду пришлось напрячь слух, чтобы разобрать слова.   
  
Он молча кивнул и достал парализатор, пробуя, как он ложится в ладонь, и привыкая к весу. Дженсен с видимым сомнением уставился на оружие, так что Джаред счел нелишним кивнуть ему еще раз, поуверенней, а сам крепче стиснул рукоять. Эклз бесшумно двинулся вперед, Джаред, затаив дыхание, держался строго за ним. Уже у самой двери Дженсен вскинул руку и одним прыжком оказался внутри с собственным пистолетом наизготовку — когда он его выхватил, Джаред и не уследил, — а затем молниеносно метнулся вбок, уходя из освещенного проема. Спустя пару секунд он просигналил Джареду:  
  
— Чисто.  
  
Моторный отсек оказался колоссальных размеров, вверх уходил как минимум на пару палуб, а уж на сколько вниз, Джаред не взялся бы с ходу определить. Помещение рядами опоясывали металлические галереи, которые соединялись между собой узкими лестницами и подвесными мостками. Многочисленные агрегаты и механизмы казались грядами отблескивающих сталью черно-серых скал, а тем количеством кабелей, которые змеились между ними, можно было, пожалуй, несколько раз обмотать весь «Союз». Джаред затруднялся даже предположить, сколько народу требовалось, чтобы поддерживать слаженную работу этой системы, сердца огромного корабля, и представлялось совсем уж невероятным, что один-единственный человек смог ее нарушить.  
  
— Проклятье, — прошептал Дженсен, присев у распростертого на полу тела.   
  
Даже в тусклом свете Джаред разглядел мертвенно-бледное лицо, широко распахнутые неподвижные глаза и красные пятна на груди.  
  
— Стреляли не из травмата! — вырвалось у него.  
  
— Я сказал, что у нас тут _оружие_ , а не игрушки, — буркнул Дженсен.  
  
Это заставило Джареда внимательней присмотреться к пистолету самого капитана. Серебристая сталь, белая рукоятка, барабан… револьвер!  
  
— _Огнестрельное_ на борту _космического_ корабля?! — говорить на пониженном тоне удавалось с трудом.  
  
— Все лучше, чем взрыв в отсеке, если вы промахнетесь из _этого_ , — прошипел Дженсен, кивая на Джаредов парализатор.  
  
— Я не промахнусь, — огрызнулся тот.  
  
— Я тоже, — зыркнул на него Дженсен. — Как и тот, кто тут прячется. Судя по журналу в лифте, палубу никто не покидал, так что диверсант еще здесь.  
  
Джаред снова посмотрел на убитого — Моргана — и вздохнул, мигом остывая:  
  
— Сожалею.  
  
— Хороший был человек, — тихо сказал Дженсен и провел рукой по лицу врача, опуская ему веки. — Его первого я посвятил в свой план… Поддержал меня на сто процентов.  
  
— Сожалею, — повторил Джаред.  
  
— Узнать бы, куда делся Кейн, — Дженсен огляделся вокруг. — Приказал же ему тут ждать, но раз сорвался с места, значит, что-то засек.  
  
— Может, разделимся? — предложил Джаред, хотя перспектива бродить тут в одиночку ему совсем не улыбалась.   
  
Дженсен тоже заметно колебался.  
  
— Случись с вами что, ваш капитан с меня шкуру спустит как минимум.  
  
— Я не в первый раз на операции, — отрезал Джаред. — Обращаться с оружием нас учат в обязательном порядке.  
  
— Ну да, — пробормотал под нос Дженсен. — Ладно, делаем так. Сверху обзор лучше, поэтому вы подниметесь на второй уровень галерей и двинетесь вправо, я — на третий и влево.   
  
С целесообразностью плана Джаред не мог не согласиться. Но ладони все равно взмокли, стали предательски скользкими, и он посильнее сжал рукоятку парализатора.  
  
— И ничего не трогайте, — Эклз поднялся на ноги. — _Ничего_.  
  
— Понял.  
  
Глаза более-менее привыкли к полумраку, так что Джареду уже не грозило споткнуться и куда-нибудь свалиться. Внезапно монотонный гул десятков механизмов, уже ставший достаточно привычным, чтобы его не замечать, вспорол сводящий челюсти визг, причем шел он откуда-то сверху. Джаред крутнулся и рефлекторно вскинул оружие.  
  
— Нет! — зашипел Дженсен ему на ухо, перехватывая руку. — Бивер проверяет двигатели, а значит, с минуты на минуту заработает и отражатель. _В него_ стрелять не надо.  
  
Теплое дыхание обдало Джареду шею, и язвительный ответ тут же вылетел из головы, получилось выдавить из себя только довольно жалкое:  
  
— Извиняюсь.  
  
— Надо было вам все-таки нормальный пистолет дать, — проворчал Эклз, отстраняясь. — Пошли.  
  
До второго уровня они поднялись вместе. Дженсен показал на теряющуюся среди хитросплетений труб и кабелей галерею и шепнул:   
  
— Перемещайтесь пригнувшись и как можно бесшумней. Увидите кого-нибудь — не связывайтесь, дайте знать мне.  
  
Джаред кивнул и проводил глазами капитана, вскарабкавшегося дальше по лестнице с поистине кошачьей ловкостью. Оставшись в одиночестве, он коротко выдохнул и первым делом напряг слух. Ничего, ни единого постороннего звука. Ни единого признака присутствия Кейна или неизвестного убийцы. Джаред осторожно двинулся вперед, честно стараясь выполнить вторую часть полученной инструкции — «перемещаться как можно бесшумней», — но мостки порой предательски поскрипывали под ногами, заставляя усомниться в своей прочности. Вот только рухнуть вместе со всей этой конструкцией Джареду и не хватало… Не исключено, что персонал моторного отсека подбирался в том числе и по комплекции — чтоб не слишком рослые и тяжелые были. Чего не скажешь про Джареда.   
  
Галерея перед ним разделилась. Налево уходил узкий и темный коридор, направо — сложно разглядеть, но открытого пространства там все же явно побольше. Дженсен сказал, что нужен хороший обзор, так что смысла соваться в коридор Джаред не видел и выбрал правое ответвление. Он сделал лишь шаг, как за спиной послышался отчетливый шорох. Рефлексы снова сработали как надо — Джаред развернулся и метнулся в сторону даже раньше, чем толком осознал, _что именно_ видит: темную фигуру с поднятой в его направлении рукой. Яркая вспышка, грохот выстрела, жгучая боль в бедре. Нога подломилась, и Джаред рухнул на застонавшие под его весом мостки. Он услышал приближающиеся шаги, перекатился на спину и с ужасом сообразил, что при падении выронил парализатор. Тот лежал теперь далеко за пределами досягаемости, но Джаред, стиснув зубы, все же попытался рывком до него дотянуться.  
  
— Не дергайся.  
  
Джаред замер и поднял взгляд на стоящего над ним человека, а точнее, на уставившийся ему в лицо черный зрачок пистолетного дула.  
  
— Шпион, да? — мужчина (короткая бородка, пронзительные голубые глаза, поразительно, сколько всего замечаешь, когда в тебя целятся из старого доброго револьвера) холодно рассматривал Джареда. — Так ты и есть тот гребаный марсианин, который всей команде мозги запудрил. Даже капитана нашего на измену подбил.  
  
Джаред покачал головой, заодно демонстрируя убийце Моргана пустые — безоружные — руки.  
  
— Я ничего такого не…  
  
— Заткнись! — мужчина ожесточенно ткнул в его сторону пистолетом. — Прихватить тебя с собой, что ли?.. ТРУ-шники будут в восторге, заполучив кого-то вроде тебя. Настоящий живой марсианский шпион. Да они меня медалями обвешают.  
  
По спине Джареда мелкими колкими иглами пробежал озноб.   
  
— Я не шпион, — медленно и раздельно проговорил он. — Я простой аналитик.   
  
— Неважно, — дуло чуть сместилось и нацелилось Джареду в лоб. — Никуда я тебя не потащу, конечно.  
  
Джаред невольно вскинул руку, словно она могла защитить его от пули, и зажмурился. Прогрохотавший выстрел заставил его вздрогнуть, но кроме этого Джаред не почувствовал ровным счетом ничего. Убийца промахнулся? Или это уже смерть? Но ногу по-прежнему дергало болью, так что едва ли. Затем был звук — упало что-то тяжелое, но мягкое, а потом раздалось еще клацанье металла по металлу. Джаред открыл глаза. Мужчина лежал ничком, одна рука безжизненно свисала над краем мостков. Позади него застыл Дженсен, все еще держа диверсанта на мушке.  
  
— Ты как? — бросил он Джареду, обшаривая его взглядом.  
  
— Зацепило немного, — махнул тот на свою ногу, борясь с накатывающим головокружением и ощущением некоей _киношности_ происходящего.  
  
— Морган посмо… — Дженсен осекся и скрипнул зубами.  
  
— Да нормально все, — Джаред медленно сел. — Просто царапина.  
  
Эклз хмуро уставился на пропитавшуюся кровью штанину, но промолчал.  
  
— Можешь уже убрать, — заметил Джаред, кивая на пистолет в руке капитана, все еще в боевой готовности.   
  
— Вот ведь… — Дженсен опустил оружие и провел ладонью по лицу. — Это Олссон.  
  
— Друг?  
  
— Был… А я ведь подумывал и ему предложить, — Эклз тяжело вздохнул. — Может, тогда бы Морган жив остался.  
  
— Или бы умерли все вы, — возразил Джаред. — А может, сидели бы сейчас в тюрьме в ожидании трибунала.  
  
— Не исключено, — тихо согласился Дженсен.  
  
Он хотел добавить что-то еще, как над ними раздался крик:  
  
— Капитан, вы целы?  
  
Они запрокинули головы и увидели полусвесившегося с верхней галереи Кейна.   
  
— Жить будем, — отозвался Дженсен. — Ты?  
  
— Ублюдок мне плечо прострелил, — скривился Кейн, и Джаред только сейчас обратил внимание, что второй помощник неловко придерживает правую руку левой. — Надеюсь, вы его прикончили.  
  
— Он один был? — спросил Джаред.  
  
— Судя по данным сканера — да.  
  
— Идти можете? — спросил Эклз Джареда, засовывая пистолет в кобуру.   
  
Тому больше нравилось проскользнувшее минутой ранее «ты», но что ж делать…  
  
— Сейчас попробую, — он с трудом поднялся на здоровую ногу, но едва попытался перенести вес на раненую, как та снова чуть не подломилась. Джаред устоял только благодаря подскочившему Дженсену. — Зараза!  
  
— Тут еще один лифт есть, соединяет все галереи, — Эклз закинул его руку себе на плечо и обхватил за поясницу. — Дойдем потихоньку.  
  
— Ага, — пропыхтел Джаред, которого тепло тела Дженсена отвлекало даже от пульсирующей боли в бедре. — Спасибо, что выручили. Неловко вышло, словил-таки пулю.  
  
— Да ладно, зато отсек не подорвал, — фыркнул тот.  
  
— Не подорвал, — с кривой ухмылкой согласился Джаред и даже не вздрогнул, когда по ушам внезапно резанул уже знакомый визг. — Отражатель?  
  
— Да, — они медленно ковыляли — вернее, ковылял Джаред, — пробираясь бок о бок по узким мосткам, где и одному-то еле развернуться. — Сколько отсюда лететь?  
  
— До Деймоса? — Джаред сдвинул брови, соображая. — Это же от вашей скорости зависит. От двух дней до недели.   
  
— Ну, скорость у нас будь здоров, — пробормотал Дженсен. — Больше, чем у тех, кто за нами охотится, и это главное… Тут ступенька, ну-ка...  
  
В поле зрения появился обещанный лифт, точнее, просто подъемная платформа. До нее оставалось еще добрых полсотни шагов. Джаред стиснул зубы.  
  
— Но с включенным отражателем они нас найти не могут, верно? Мы вас, к примеру, не видели, пока он не вырубился.  
  
Визг плавно изменил тональность и перешел в более приятное слуху гудение, и Дженсен как-то разом… не обмяк, конечно, но и перестал напоминать туго натянутую струну.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул он и чуть погодя, почти у самого подъемника добавил: — Я восемь лет этого ждал. Как только услышал о создании принципиально нового крейсера, начал готовить план.  
  
— Вам нужно было стать первым, — понимающе кивнул Джаред. — Иначе вас поймал бы другой такой же корабль.  
  
— Точно, — они остановились, и Эклз ткнул кнопку вызова. Джаред, пользуясь передышкой, с облегчением привалился к стене. — Отражатель снова заработал…  
  
— А значит, вы в безопасности, — Джаред порывисто дотянулся и сжал руку капитана. — Вы в безопасности, Дженсен. У вас получилось.  
  
Тот резко втянул в себя воздух, но отстраниться не пытался и посветлевшего взгляда от Джареда тоже не отвел.   
  
— Поверю, только когда ступлю на красный песок.   
  
Джаред заулыбался.  
  
— Уже представляю, как я проведу вам экскурсию по Марсу.  
  
Ответная улыбка Дженсена была слабой и очень усталой, но искренней. Джаред в жизни ничего прекрасней не видел.


	3. Chapter 3

***

  
  
Не успели они ступить на мостик, как Коллинз радостно сообщил, что до Деймоса им лететь всего сорок часов, а после этого, к неловкости Джареда, внимание всех присутствующих сосредоточилось на его персоне. Не слушая возражений, его водворили в соседнюю с рубкой комнату, Бивер умчался за медикаментами, а Родс велела снимать штаны с таким грозным и непререкаемым видом, что живо напомнила Джареду его мать.  
  
Крови было много, и Джаред решил не смотреть на рану, потому что иначе комната начинала проявлять стойкую тенденцию к вращению. Зашивал его Кейн и в процессе все извинялся, что не смог обеспечить Джареду должную безопасность, хотя сам при этом щеголял кое-как наложенной повязкой на простреленном плече.  
  
— На вот, проглоти, — под конец произнес Кейн, протягивая Джареду несколько белых пилюль.  
  
— Это что?  
  
— Тебе отдыхать надо, — в качестве объяснения сказал тот.  
  
Джаред категорически замотал головой.  
  
— Мне нужно связаться с Деймосом, предупредить, что мы летим.  
  
— Это и ваш капитан может сделать, — возразил Кейн.  
  
— У нее допуск не тот, чтоб с нужными мне людьми говорить.   
  
По лицу второго помощника пробежала тень.  
  
— Ну да, разведка, — угрюмо буркнул он, откладывая бинт и ножницы. — Пошли тогда, _аналитик_.  
  
Поморщившись, Джаред поднялся и захромал следом за Кейном обратно на мостик. Родс сосредоточенно разговаривала по своему планшету, но, завидев его, просветлела.  
  
— Я ему передам, коммандер, — ответила она далекому собеседнику. — Хорошего полета… Как вы? — это уже обращаясь к Джареду.  
  
— Выживу, — отмахнулся он. — Дженсен где?  
  
— _Капитан_ у себя в каюте, — выразительно прищурился Кейн.  
  
— Простите, — смутился Джаред. Это «Дженсен» вырвалось у него совершенно на автомате. — Думаю, капитан Эклз захочет присутствовать на наших переговорах с Деймосом.  
  
Кейн отрывисто кивнул, скрылся в коридоре и минутой позже вернулся с Дженсеном.  
  
Переговоры со станцией на спутнике прошли ожидаемо гладко. Прикомандированный к Деймосу офицер АМБ откликнулся на позывной Джареда моментально, словно только и делал, что дежурил в рубке связи, а затем открыл прямой канал к агенту Уитфилду. Прозвучала условленная фраза про «принятую посылку», а в добавление к ней Джаред попросил зарезервировать им всем место на станции. С этого момента дело переходило в руки Уитфилда.  
  
Джаред медленно поднялся из-за консоли.  
  
— Ну вот, — обратился он к остальным. — Сорок часов, и мы там.  
  
— Признаки погони есть? — спросил Дженсен, одетый сейчас в простую черную рубашку вместо строгого кителя. Волосы у него на висках и надо лбом были влажными, как будто поплескал водой в лицо и толком не утерся.  
  
— Нет, сэр, — доложил Коллинз. — Терранские корабли на радарах есть, но они движутся скорее по поисковой сетке, чем конкретно к нам.  
  
— Вы точно разобрались с нашими системами? — усомнился Кейн, переводя взгляд с него на полукруглую навигационную консоль и обратно.  
  
— Да уж получше, чем любой из вас, — ледяным тоном ответил Коллинз. — Поскольку все ваши дипломированные навигаторы сейчас на борту «Ганимеда».  
  
— Уел он тебя, Крис, — добродушно протянул Бивер.  
  
— Шел бы ты, — нахмурился тот.  
  
— Крис, остынь, — вмешался Дженсен, хлопнув его по плечу. — Иди-ка лучше приляг. Я серьезно. Ты на ногах дольше всех нас. Еще и ранен.  
  
— Надо весь остальной корабль проверить, — заупрямился тот. — Вдруг еще какой непрошенный пассажир затесался.   
  
— Этим займемся мы с Джимом, — возразил Эклз. — Так что я не желаю видеть твою физиономию в ближайшие шесть часов, за исключением маловероятного возникновения внештатной ситуации. Ясно?  
  
— Да, сэр, — насупился Кейн и ушел, бурча себе под нос что-то неразборчивое, но явно неласковое.  
  
— И вы, — Дженсен повернулся к Джареду. — Вам вообще лежать надо. Бивер проводит вас в свободную каюту, отдыхайте.  
  
— Я себя нормально чувствую, — запротестовал Джаред.  
  
Взгляд Дженсена похолодел.   
  
— Я, похоже, недостаточно ясно выразился, — отчеканил он. — В вашем присутствии больше нет необходимости. Свое сообщение вы передали, и я полагаю, что все последующие переговоры находятся в компетенции капитана Родс и моей.  
  
— Да, сэр, — коротко подтвердил Джаред, каменея плечами.  
  
— Капитан… — начал было Бивер, но Эклз жестко отрезал:  
  
— Выполнять, старший помощник. Проводите, вернетесь, и мы приступим к обыску корабля.  
  
— Есть, сэр, — пробормотал Бивер и повернулся к Джареду: — Пойдем, парень.  
  
Джаред спиной ощущал взгляды, которыми его провожали остающиеся на мостике. Что ж, его роль в этом деле и правда закончилась.  
  


***

  
  
Двенадцать часов спустя посвежевший Джаред не мог не признать, что навязанный в приказном порядке сон однозначно пошел ему на пользу. Он проверил повязку на ноге, заглянул на мостик и нашел там только Родс, которая отправила его на камбуз перекусить. Лететь, по ее словам, им оставалось еще больше суток, которые надо было куда-то деть. Джаред отправился бродить по палубам.  
  
На том же уровне, что и мостик, он нашел укромный уголок — тупик за первым поворотом направо от лифтов. Здесь он, к своей радости, обнаружил иллюминатор — небольшой, но настоящий, а не проекцию с камер. Правда, чтобы заглянуть в него, приходилось наклоняться. Джаред вышел из положения и уселся рядом с ним прямо на пол, прислонясь спиной к стене. В бархатной черноте, усыпанной искрами звезд, тепло и приветливо светился красноватый шар Марса. Джаред улыбнулся. Дом. Совсем близко уже. Скоро он будет там, вернется к своим файлам, данным и сводным таблицам и уже не станет метаться и переживать по поводу взаимодействия с терранцами вообще и одним конкретным в частности… Джаред до того задумался, что на приближающиеся шаги обратил внимание, когда подошедший оказался уже в поле зрения.  
  
— Привет, — негромко поздоровался Дженсен, одетый снова по всей форме, только руки не по-уставному держал в карманах.  
  
— Привет, — Джаред поспешно поднялся на ноги, скривившись, когда по забывчивости чересчур сильно оперся на раненую. — Прошу прощения, я думал, тут-то уж точно никому не помешаю… Мне уйти?  
  
— Нет-нет, — Дженсен провел пальцами по шероховатой стене и уставился за иллюминатор. — Я вообще-то вас искал. На «ты», может, перейдем?  
  
— А? — Джаред моргнул. — Да. Да, конечно.  
  
— Хорошо. Я хотел извиниться.  
  
— За что?   
  
Дженсен стоял вполоборота, и Джаред видел лишь четко обрисованный профиль капитана.  
  
— За свою грубость. Ты многое для нас сделал и многим рискнул, прилетев сюда, и если бы не ты, я даже не знаю, где бы мы сейчас были… Скорее всего, уже превратились бы в горстку пепла, развеянную по космосу, — либо ваши корабли постарались бы, либо наши.  
  
— Ты бы выкрутился, — не согласился Джаред. — Ты же гений стратегии.  
  
— Хм... Спасибо. Ты и сам, знаешь ли… Не хуже. И мы — Джим, Крис, я сам — многим тебе обязаны.   
  
— Мой риск — ерунда по сравнению с твоим, — Джаред осторожно положил руку Дженсену на плечо. — Это мы тебя благодарить должны.   
  
Дженсен бросил на него быстрый взгляд.  
  
— Как оно будет? — тихо спросил он.  
  
И хоть Эклз мог иметь в виду дюжину различных вещей, Джаред сразу понял, о чем идет речь.  
  
— Не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Я не очень представляю, как проходит сдача на таком высоком уровне. В чем я уверен, так это в том, что тебя доймут вопросами до такой степени, что будешь искать тихий угол, но не сомневаюсь, что тебе окажут максимум уважения. Ты сделал _удивительное_.  
  
— Я изменил своей планете и всему, что за ней стоит, — пробормотал Дженсен.  
  
Джаред вздохнул. Стоило ожидать, что у Дженсена будут по этому поводу очень противоречивые чувства и мысли. Но у каждой монеты есть две стороны.  
  
— У тебя были на то веские причины, — уверенно произнес он. — И не все, что стоит за Террой, хорошо и правильно.  
  
— И как по-твоему, почему я это сделал?  
  
— Ну… — Джаред замялся. Одно дело — объяснять свои логические выкладки коллегам из разведки или военным, и совсем другое — рассказывать Дженсену, что происходит у него же в голове. — Твой брат. И тетя. Ты потерял их при обстоятельствах, которые заставили тебя осознать, что лицемерно пропагандируемые принципы справедливости и равенства на самом деле несовместимы с политической системой, сложившейся на Терре.  
  
— Шпаришь как по писаному, — фыркнул Дженсен.  
  
— Ладно, могу и по-другому, — Джаред пожал плечами. — Ты всегда предпринимал необходимый минимум действий, чтобы _выглядеть_ хорошим солдатом: исправно посещал мероприятия на День Союза, даже агитработу среди молодежи проводил. Но не вкладывал в это собственного _убеждения_. Ты никогда не жертвовал значительных сумм на нужды патриотических организаций, не поддерживал никого из политиков.  
  
— Ну да, как это я забыл, петабайты моего досье…  
  
— Еще ты написал брату, что если ему не сделают пересадку, то поплатятся за это.   
  
Лицо Дженсена побелело внезапно и так сильно, что даже светлые и еле заметные веснушки показались темными.  
  
— А _это_ откуда известно? — отрывисто бросил он, подбираясь и разворачиваясь всем корпусом к Джареду.  
  
— Из твоих писем ему, — спокойно объяснил тот. — Ты не в таких словах, конечно, писал, для этого ты слишком осмотрителен. Но если представлять, что искать, и уметь читать между строк, то сразу понимаешь, — Джаред помолчал. — И хотя я говорил, что многое о тебе знаю, не уверен, было ли это _единственной_ причиной…  
  
Дженсен изучающе уставился на него, а Джаред воспользовался возможностью разглядывать капитана в ответ открыто, а не украдкой.   
  
— Я большую часть жизни провел, отдавая себе отчет в том, что с меня не спускают глаз, — произнес наконец Дженсен. — Фиксируют каждый мой шаг, каждое слово и действие. Так было в школе, потом в Академии и уж тем более, когда меня стали повышать в чинах. Я надеялся, что с этим будет покончено.  
  
— Когда-нибудь, несомненно, — откликнулся Джаред. — Как только они с тобой определятся. Но какое-то время тебе продолжат задавать вопросы, ну и наблюдать, безусловно.  
  
— Ну да, — Дженсен горько скривил губы. — Придется как-то отрабатывать содержание. Помимо того, что пригнал в виде бонуса эту малышку, — он стукнул кулаком по переборке.  
  
— Нет, все совсем не так, — Джаред еще раз мягко тронул его за плечо. — Мы очень рады, что ты теперь с нами. Честно. С кораблем или без него.  
  
— Потому что это уравняет счет с Террой? — вскинул бровь Дженсен.  
  
— Просто _потому что_ , — возразил Джаред.  
  
Дженсен хмыкнул и, поколебавшись, признался:  
  
— Знаешь, я ни разу толком об этом не думал. Что буду делать, когда доберусь туда, — он показал на планету в иллюминаторе и на яркую «запятую» Деймоса перед ней. — Я же ничего не умею, кроме как быть капитаном космофлота. И очень сильно сомневаюсь, что под мое командование отдадут один из ваших кораблей.  
  
— Будущее покажет, — пожал плечами Джаред. — Но на самом деле ты умеешь куда больше, чем полагаешь.  
  
— Да, поживем — увидим, — согласился Дженсен, хотя и не очень-то обнадеженно.  
  
— Из тебя бы вышел отличный учитель. В нашей Академии или в одном из институтов. И не обязательно в техническом. Земная культура и история — ты же в этом специалист, для нас просто кладезь! Земля двадцатого века была твоим хобби, а здесь может стать профессией.  
  
— Мне бы в голову не пришло, — задумчиво отозвался Дженсен. И заулыбался. — Мысль мне нравится.  
  
— Вот и хорошо, — пробормотал Джаред, на мгновение потерявшись в этой улыбке.  
  
— Только я не думаю, что ты прямо вот все обо мне знаешь, — в глазах Дженсена заплясала шальная искра.  
  
— Я этого и не утверждал никогда.  
  
— Да, не утверждал… — Дженсен склонил голову набок. — Ты постоянно на меня смотришь, — обронил он. — И вовсе не потому, что тебе любопытно, как выглядит настоящий живой терранец.  
  
Джаред чувствовал, что щеки неумолимо заливает краска, и мысленно клял себя на чем свет стоит. Разведчик, блин. Аналитик.  
  
— Прости, я не хотел… не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, капитан.  
  
— Я должен обижаться? — с легкой усмешкой поинтересовался Дженсен.  
  
— Я знаю, на Земле совсем по-другому, а на Марсе вам… тебе придется какое-то время привыкать, что практикуется и законна любая ориентация, — Джаред набрал в грудь воздуха. — Я вот, к примеру, гей. На Земле это запрещено и преследуется, я в курсе; помню и то, что у тебя ориентация традиционная, поэтому прошу прощения, если своим вниманием поставил в неудобное положение.  
  
— Запрещено и преследуется, да, — эхом откликнулся Дженсен, нервно облизывая губы. — Настолько, что даже малейший просочившийся слушок может стоить тебе службы в рядах космических сил. Не говоря уж о командовании кораблем…  
  
Он умолк и вскинул брови, как бы ожидая, что с этого места Джаред подхватит и продолжит. До того дошло не сразу, но в итоге дошло.  
  
— Нет, — медленно проговорил он. — Ты не… я бы понял! Я бы просек!  
  
Дженсен хранил серьезный вид, но в уголках глаз собрались смешливые морщинки, и, _Господи_ , кажется, Джаред пропал окончательно и бесповоротно.  
  
— Полагаю, это показывает, насколько хорошо я справился с задачей, раз ты вычислил, что я собираюсь _свалить с Терры_ , но не то, что ориентация у меня далека от традиционной.   
  
Джаред помотал головой, все еще не веря собственным ушам:  
  
— Ты всегда только с женщинами встречался. Почти женился!   
  
— Я с _пяти лет_ мечтал полететь в космос, — серьезно ответил Дженсен. — Никто и ничто не встало бы у меня на пути. Ради этого мне частенько приходилось наступать себе на горло — это был просто еще один, очередной, раз.  
  
— А мне-то ты зачем это говоришь?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, — Дженсен смешливо глянул из-под длиннющих ресниц, и Джареду внезапно стало нечем дышать, — ты постоянно на меня _смотришь_.  
  
— Я… на твое фото глядел… часто, — сбивчиво признался тот. — Это помогало сложить все кусочки мозаики, увидеть _человека_ , а не строчки в досье. А после этого встретить тебя на самом деле… — Джаред окончательно смешался и брякнул: — Вживую ты еще лучше.  
  
В глазах Дженсена отплясывала джигу стайка лукавых бесенят.  
  
— Тогда сделаешь мне одолжение?  
  
— К-конечно, — завороженно кивнул Джаред, не в силах отвести взгляда.   
  
Дженсен потянулся к нему, приоткрывая губы, и было это до того похоже на один из многих Джаредовых снов, что тот без раздумий подался навстречу.   
  
За всю жизнь в постели Джареда перебывало не так уж мало партнеров, хотя в последнее время — с тех пор как начал работать над делом Эклза — как-то не тянуло на интрижки. Но с таким, как Дженсен, он точно никогда не целовался. Удивительно — поцелуй оказался куда мягче, чем можно было ожидать от капитана, человека весьма сурового по характеру и жесткого в действиях. Сначала лишь ласковое касание теплых губ, от которого Джареда прошило колкими искрами-разрядами, затем увереннее и тверже... _А ведь это у Дженсена первый раз_ , не очень кстати подумалось Джареду. Во всяком случае, первый, который считается. _Черт!_ Внутренне похолодев, Джаред отпрянул, чувствуя себя по уши виноватым.  
  
Дженсен издал было тихий протестующий звук, но ему хватило одного взгляда на Джареда. Лицо капитана вмиг стало безучастным и каким-то пустым.  
  
— Прошу прощения, — ровно сказал он, отступая на шаг назад. — Я не… мои извинения, агент Падалеки. Мне не следовало.  
  
— Нет, — Джаред перехватил его, не давая повернуться спиной. — Это _мне_ не следовало. У тебя сейчас… состояние с этой точки зрения уязвимое, а я, так получилось… воспользовался. Это неправильно. Прости, пожалуйста.  
  
— Ты думаешь, — Дженсен покачал головой, невесело усмехаясь, — я со всеми так вольно, да?  
  
— Нет, это точно не про тебя, — Джаред разжал свою хватку, легонько провел тыльной стороной ладони по руке Дженсена, с радостью отмечая, что взгляд капитана смягчился и потеплел. — Просто… да ты и сам скоро увидишь. На Марсе тебе будет из кого выбрать, уж поверь. Не нужно с места в карьер связываться с первым же встречным парнем.  
  
Дженсен облизнул губы, становясь на миг каким-то отрешенным, словно целиком сосредоточился только на своих ощущениях и старался запомнить, упрятать поглубже в память и этот поцелуй, и вкус Джареда, и, может быть, его слова. Джаред крепко зажмурился, сделал глубокий вдох, затем медленный выдох — _держись-держись-держись_ , — а когда открыл глаза, то наткнулся на темные и жаркие — Дженсена. И неизвестно, чем бы все закончилось, если бы не быстрые шаги за изгибом коридора и не оклик:  
  
— Капитан!  
  
Дженсен досадливо поморщился и одним лишь взглядом ухитрился передать Джареду сожаление и извинение.  
  
— Здесь я, — отозвался он.  
  
— Капитан, мы… — из-за угла появился Кейн и вдруг остановился как вкопанный. — Вы чего это тут?  
  
— Разговаривали, — отрезал Дженсен. — Докладывай, что там.  
  
— Мы получили указания с Деймоса, — Кейн посмотрел сначала на одного, потом на другого. — У вас все в порядке?   
  
— В полном, — Дженсен повернулся к Джареду: — Спасибо за информацию о предстоящем брифинге, мне очень пригодится.  
  
— Пожалуйста, капитан, — с серьезным видом кивнул тот.  
  
Он наблюдал за уходящим Дженсеном, и ему все мерещилось, что до сих пор ощущает его губы на своих. Конечно, Джаред жалел, что сказал «нет», и еще не раз пожалеет, но так было _правильно_. Так ведь? Дженсену требуется время, чтобы разобраться, чего и кого он хочет. А Джаред… он просто тот человек, который помог ему добраться до Марса. Вот и все. Верно?  
  
Оставшиеся двадцать с чем-то там часов прошли без происшествий. Один раз Коллинз засек терранский корабль, но тот вел себя так, будто не видел их. Впрочем, он и не видел. Чем дальше «Союз» углублялся в марсианскую территорию, тем заметнее спадало всеобщее напряжение. На руку им работало и положение Деймоса — спутник находился в такой точке орбиты, что от подлетающего и битком набитого терранцами «Ганимеда» их прикрывал собой сам Марс. Джаред представил себе Вильямса, брызжущего слюной по поводу того, что его бросили разбираться с сотней нежданных гостей на борту, и усмехнулся.  
  
По настоянию Родс, Джаред еще раз отправился на боковую, после чего боль в ноге стихла до тупого нытья, на которое вполне можно было не обращать внимания. Проснулся он, как раз когда корабль начал тормозить в преддверии Деймоса. На мостике к этому времени собрались все. По сравнению с тремя серьезными терранцами, подтянутыми и одетыми по полной форме, изрядно помятый Джаред выглядел отнюдь не презентабельно. Впрочем, все это моментально вылетело у него из головы, стоило Дженсену повернуться к нему, кивнуть и улыбнуться.  
  
Стыковка прошла безукоризненно, и на станции, к облегчению Джареда, их встречал агент Уитфилд собственной персоной.  
  
— Падалеки, — поприветствовал тот с весьма довольным видом. — Отличная работа.  
  
— Спасибо, сэр, — вежливо ответил Джаред. — Но это скорее заслуга капитана Эклза.  
  
Он посторонился, давая присутствующим увидеть капитана и обоих его офицеров, стоящих навытяжку. Вскинув голову, Дженсен ступил вперед, окинул взглядом сначала Уитфилда, потом шеренгу солдат за спиной агента, и звучно произнес:  
  
— Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз. Со мной Кристиан Кейн и Джеймс Бивер. Мы трое просим политического убежища у Республики Марс.  
  
Агент широко улыбнулся и протянул ему руку:  
  
— Чертовски рад с вами познакомиться, капитан. Я Чарльз Малик Уитфилд, и добро пожаловать на Марс.  
  
Дженсен принял рукопожатие и ответил так тихо, что даже находящийся в двух шагах Джаред едва расслышал:  
  
— Спасибо, сэр.  
  
— Мы на постоянной связи с «Ганимедом», — продолжил Уитфилд. — Ваши люди в полном порядке. Им сообщили, что на «Синем союзе» системы жизнеобеспечения отказали раньше, чем мы смогли убедить вас и ваших офицеров эвакуироваться. После этого крейсер внезапно исчез со всех радаров и сканеров, и дальнейшая его судьба нам неизвестна.  
  
Дженсен кивнул и оглянулся на корабль так, словно мысленно прощался с ним.  
  
— Они все равно будут нас искать, — сказал он. — И не оставят вас в покое.  
  
— Для этого у нас есть дипломаты, — ухмыльнулся Уитфилд. Но следующие слова он произнес уже серьезно: — Вы в безопасности, капитан. И вы, и команда.  
  
Выражение лица Дженсена не изменилось, разве что плечи слегка обмякли. Но лишь слегка.  
  
— Благодарю вас, сэр. Я ценю это больше, чем могу выразить словами.  
  
— Мы рады, что у вас все получилось, — ответил Уитфилд, метнув взгляд на Джареда. — Проходите внутрь.  
  
Джаред с гордостью в душе проводил глазами троих землян и агента. Дженсен ни разу не обернулся, и губы Джареда тронула грустная улыбка. Он это предвидел. Дженсен выбросит его из головы, едва минует лихорадка первого порыва. И хорошо. Джаред просто порадуется, что Дженсену удалось добраться до Марса, а терранцы не успели ни понять, ни помешать. Потом ему, как аналитику, еще предстоит прорва работы по прогнозированию последствий действий капитана Эклза, но это будет потом. Сейчас Джаред чувствовал себя совершенно вымотанным.  
  
— Давай-ка я тебя к врачам провожу, — предложила Родс, кладя руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Не надо, нормально все, — вяло отмахнулся Джаред.  
  
— Нет, правда. Кейн безусловно знает полевую медицину, но ногу лучше все-таки проверить.  
  
Честно говоря, у Джареда просто не осталось сил, чтобы возражать, ему проще было покорно поплестись следом за Родс в станционную клинику и сдаться на милость тамошнего хирурга, который при виде первого в его практике пулевого ранения пришел в нездоровый восторг.   
  
Вырвавшись где-то через полчаса из цепких рук эскулапа, Джаред попал прямиком в объятия спецов из АМБ, которые только и ждали, когда он покажется в дверях процедурного кабинета. Вконец замученный, он потерял счет сыплющимся на него вопросам: какими сообщениями обменивались с «Союзом», в какой обстановке прошла высадка на его борт, что конкретно случилось с их офицером безопасности, точно ли корабль остался невидимым для терранских радаров, когда шел к Деймосу, и так далее. Джаред уже и глаза прикрывал, и зевал демонстративно широко в надежде, что над ним сжалятся и отпустят с миром, но АМБ-шники не унялись, пока он не пересказал им все, вплоть до разговора Эклза и Уитфилда у трапа «Синего союза». Только тогда он услышал долгожданное:  
  
— Благодарим за содействие, мистер Падалеки. Для вас на станции приготовлена комната, а через два дня вы сможете лифтом отправиться домой.  
  
— Домой… это здорово, — устало откликнулся Джаред. — Спасибо.  
  
На деле вышло, что в орбитальный лифт он смог сесть уже на следующий день. Тот был набит под завязку — как всегда, впрочем, — но Джареду удалось заполучить место у окна, где он мог наслаждаться неторопливым спуском и открывающимися панорамами. Поверхность планеты потихоньку приближалась, укрупнялись детали рельефа, становились видны воздушные пузыри, сначала те, что побольше, потом и меньшие, укрывающие небольшие поселения. Особенно красиво на фоне красной почвы смотрелись переливающиеся на солнце зеленые сферы над садами и полями. Последними в поле зрения появились серебристые ленты транспортных магистралей, тонкая паутина каналов и линий энергоснабжения. _Дом_. Отвесные стены долины Маринер, широкий каньон, центр которого утопал сейчас в густой тени, светлые здания Робинзон-Сити и ровная проплешина космодрома Брэдбери.  
  
Джаред ничего не мог с собой поделать — гадал, что почувствует Дженсен, когда увидит все это. Покажется ли оно ему чуждым? Или, наоборот, станет первым приветом от планеты, где он надеется найти свободу и покой, к которым так долго рвался? Или капитан будет вспоминать все, что оставил позади и едва ли опять увидит?  
  
Еще Джаред гадал, доведется ли ему когда-нибудь спросить об этом самого Дженсена.  
  


***

  
  
Дома Джаред быстро вошел в привычный ритм. На работе же пришлось еще не раз бегать с докладами к руководству, причем не только своему, прежде чем он официально закрыл дело капитана Эклза. Как Джареду ни хотелось, но он не пытался выяснять, где там Дженсен и как поживает, уверенный, что ему не ответят. Один раз с ним связался агент Уитфилд и сообщил, что Джареда заочно наградили медалью, но храниться означенная медаль будет за стенами АМБ по причине строжайшей секретности дела «Синего союза». Джаред про себя фыркнул, вслух же поблагодарил. Ну а как еще реагировать? Уровень его допуска упал до прежнего, об его отсутствии в течение почти двух недель коллеги не заикались, внезапную хромоту в упор не замечали.  
  
Рана, кстати, заживала хорошо и быстро, хотя шрам, по словам врача, все равно останется. Вечное напоминание о полутьме моторного отсека, о смотрящем в лоб дуле пистолета и промелькнувшей в тот момент мысли, что _это_ все же лучше, чем оказаться в терранских застенках в качестве марсианского шпиона.   
  
Джаред тряхнул головой. В последнее время он порой ловил себя на том, что погружается в раздумья настолько глубоко, что почти перестает видеть и слышать происходящее вокруг. Он вспоминал «Союз». Дженсена. Их поцелуй. Шансы на их случайную встречу были мизерными; Робинзон-Сити насчитывал миллион жителей, к тому же АМБ с большой вероятностью могло решить поселить Дженсена в одном из городов подальше. И все же Джаред позволял себе помечтать, как натыкается на Дженсена прямо на улице, или на одном из мостов, или на смотровой площадке. Мечтал, а сам занимался на работе сортировкой данных, которые начали поступать от изучающих «Союз» инженеров.  
  
Через шесть недель после того, как Джаред спустился на лифте с орбитальной станции, он прочитал на новостном сайте заметку о благополучном возвращении на родину девяносто семи терранцев, спасенных с потерпевшего бедствие грузового судна, которое оказалось в марсианском пространстве. Ни слова о судьбе самого корабля, но Джаред легко мог представить шедшие на высшем уровне переговоры. Терранцы не могли ничего доказать, но так просто дела наверняка не оставили. Дженсена и Кейна с Бивером АМБ спрячет подальше и понадежней, дабы у Терры не возникло ни малейшего повода подозревать, что капитан и его офицеры не пропали без вести вместе со своим крейсером.  
  
Джаред оторвался от планшета, когда транспортная капсула остановилась на его станции. Приветственно махнув рукой соседу, он взбежал к себе на третий этаж, раздумывая, готовить ли ужин — в холодильнике вроде что-то такое оставалось — или не заморачиваться и пойти поесть в кафе. Но на площадке Джаред резко затормозил и замер с приоткрытым ртом. Перед его дверью стоял… Дженсен. В простых джинсах и толстовке с логотипом МНТИ, он выглядел скорее студентом, чем капитаном космического корабля, орденоносцем и прочая, и прочая. На щеках и подбородке Дженсена виднелась трехдневная рыжеватая щетина. Смотрел он на Джареда с долей нерешительности во взгляде, но стоило тому радостно заулыбаться, как Дженсен просиял в ответ — зрелище, от которого у Джареда захолонуло в груди.   
  
— Привет, — поздоровался он, подходя ближе.   
  
Ужасно хотелось дотянуться, дотронуться, но Джаред благоразумно стиснул руку в кулак. Оказывается, он соскучился по Дженсену сильнее, чем сам думал.  
  
— Привет, — Дженсен принялся было теребить край толстовки, но тут же прекратил. — Ничего, что я заглянул?  
  
— _Ничего_? Это _замечательно_! Я так рад тебя видеть, — Джаред смотрел на него, не отрываясь, впитывая каждую деталь. Особенно радовала почему-то щетина. — Отлично выглядишь, — подытожил он наконец.  
  
— Спасибо… Войти-то можно? — помявшись, спросил Дженсен.  
  
— Да, конечно! Прости, — Джаред хлопнул себя по лбу и распахнул дверь. — Заходи. Только там беспорядок, — смущенно добавил он, следуя за своим нежданным, но желанным гостем. — У меня редко кто бывает. И сама квартира маленькая, один ведь живу.  
  
— Классно, — Дженсен медленно поворачивался, с интересом разглядывая высокий потолок и светло-голубые стены, широкую кровать, заваленный документами стол, кухонный закуток и раковину, полную немытой посуды. Добравшись в своем круговом осмотре до большого, во весь пролет, окна и открывающегося головокружительного вида на каньон, Дженсен резко втянул в себя воздух. — Никак не могу к этому привыкнуть, — признался он, подходя к окну. — Люди тут вообще акрофобией не страдают, что ли?  
  
— Если страдают, то либо справляются с ней, либо переезжают в другой город, — Джаред подошел к нему и указал на один из многих мостов, которые соединяли обе стороны многокилометровой пропасти. — Потому что в большинстве случаев, не пройдя по этому, никуда не доберешься.   
  
— Да уж, — Дженсен провел пальцем по стеклу. — Очень красиво.  
  
— Я рад, что ты именно так считаешь, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
  
— А ты сам не отсюда? — поинтересовался Дженсен.  
  
— Нет, я родом из аграрной провинции с другой стороны Тарсиса. Правда, здесь я живу дольше, чем там: учился в школе, потом в универе, теперь вот работаю тоже тут.  
  
— Ну да, два диплома, — Дженсен бросил на него короткий взгляд. — Значит, давно уже не деревенский мальчик в большом городе?  
  
— До сих пор иногда бывает такое ощущение, — усмехнулся Джаред. — Но экскурсию тебе все равно могу провести. Если ты тут за этим.   
  
— Вроде того, — ответил Дженсен, мрачнея.  
  
— Ясно, — сник Джаред. — Прости, есть у меня привычка принимать желаемое за действи...   
  
— Они хотят поселить меня в Веллсвилле, за полпланеты отсюда, — перебил его Дженсен, дернув плечом. — Подальше от лифта и всего прочего, на случай, если я все же засланный казачок.   
  
— Что? — вытаращился Джаред. — Чушь какая! После всего, что ты сделал…  
  
— Наверняка стандартная процедура, — жестом остановил его Дженсен. — Не учитывать такую возможность было бы с их стороны как минимум недальновидно.  
  
— Да это же идиотизм! Как им вообще в голову могло прийти, а? — Джаред сердито заметался по комнате, остро жалея, что не может прямо сейчас пойти и набить кое-кому морду. — Обидно!  
  
Дженсен мягко улыбнулся, наблюдая за его беготней, и заметил:  
  
— Они же не знают меня так хорошо, как ты.  
  
От этих слов гнев немедленно испарился как не бывало, вместо этого Джареду вдруг стало тепло и самую чуточку щекотно в груди.  
  
— Как мне помочь, Дженсен?  
  
— Не уверен, что ты можешь, — покачал головой тот.  
  
— Могу, — уверенно ответил Джаред. — У них передо мной должок. Они мне дали медаль, которую и носить-то нельзя!  
  
— Если получится, буду тебе благодарен, — кивнул Дженсен. — Хотелось бы тут остаться.  
  
— Городской мальчик, да? — поддел его Джаред.  
  
— Да, а еще ты здесь.  
  
У Джареда екнуло сердце.  
  
— Что? — тихо переспросил он.  
  
Дженсен сделал шаг к нему, и теперь они стояли почти вплотную.  
  
— Я много чего передумал с тех пор, как мы ступили на Деймос. В том числе о том, что я всю жизнь что-нибудь взвешивал, на кого-то оглядывался и осторожничал, — он поднял глаза на Джареда. — Дорога сюда заняла у меня восемь лет, и все эти годы я вынужден был следить за каждым своим шагом и словом. Хватит с меня. Я решил, что с этого момента буду делать то, чего хочется _мне_.  
  
— Хо… хороший план, — рот у Джареда разом пересох.   
  
— Рад, что ты одобряешь, — Дженсен коснулся ладонью его груди, провел вверх, обхватил за шею и потянул на себя.  
  
Джаред и не думал противиться. Он закрыл глаза и потерялся в поцелуе. На сей раз Дженсен вел себя решительнее, губы его были требовательнее и настойчивее, чем в тот — первый — раз. Джаред отвечал ему со всем пылом, с готовностью отзывался на каждое движение, открывался, а поймав гортанный стон Дженсена, задрожал и сильнее притиснул того к себе. Джаред частенько представлял себе такое с тех пор, как сошел с «Союза», только сейчас это было в тысячу раз лучше, потому что происходило на самом деле, и Дженсенова щетина колола подбородок, а его губы… Черт, его губы, мягкие и в то же время напористые, творили с Джаредом нечто неописуемое. Целовались они долго, пока хватало воздуха в груди, а затем Джаред, тяжело дыша, выпрямился и прислонился лбом к разгоряченному лбу Дженсена, с затаенным удовлетворением разглядывая его раскрасневшееся лицо и потемневшие глаза.  
  
— Нет, ты однозначно никуда отсюда не едешь, — решительно объявил он.  
  
— Я однозначно не хочу, — рассмеялся Дженсен, окончательно добивая Джареда лучиками-морщинками в уголках глаз.  
  
— Все получится, — уверенно сказал Джаред, легонько тронув их кончиком пальца. — Ты герой, тебе позволят жить там, где захочешь.  
  
— Нашел героя, тоже мне, — поморщился Дженсен.   
  
— Нашел, — Джаред снова поймал губами его губы.  
  
Дженсен ответил так жарко, что стало ясно: и ужину, и всему остальному придется подождать. Джаред будет занят, оказывая герою радушный прием в его новом доме.


End file.
